Regrets in time
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: When Professor Oak finds out how to turn Pokemon into humans.     How will Pikachu feel about it?
1. Human?

Regrets in time

The rain was falling heavily as pikachu awoke.

She opened her big black eye's and sat up.

She then ran over to the window sill expecting a sunny day but became upset when she saw the rain "pika" she sadly muttered.

But she soon remembered that she had to wake her trainer Ash ketchum, because he always woke up late.

She climbed onto ash's bed and ran up his body

to reach his ear, she took a deep breathe in and screamed at the top of here lungs "PIKACHU!"

Ash awoke with a startled face he was sure pikachu had woken every neighbor in palettown.

"What was that for pikachu?"Ash said as he sat up,"pika" was the reply as the pokemon pointed to the clock.

The clock was either wrong or Ash was a really deep sleeper for the clock read clearly 12o'clock in the morning.

"Oh now i see why you did that, But i preferred it when you electrocuted me"

Pikachu went down stairs into the kitchen and waited for Ash to get dressed and come down.

When he did the phone began to ring, Ash ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello" he said as anyone would on the phone, Ash then waited as if someone else was talking on the other end.

"Yeah that's great" he responded and then waited once more, Pikachu was eavesdropping as usual.

"OK we will come right over" and hung up the phone.

He walked over to Pikachu and said in a cheerful tone"Hey Pikachu how do you feel about going over to see professor oak"

"Pika" Pikachu replied in a happy squeak.

When they got there professor oak greeted them and lead them to the lab."I didn't want to tell you everything over the phone, but i might have created a devise to turn pokemon into human" professor oak said happily.

"And you wanted us to come over here to test it?"

said Ash looking at pikachu.

"Yes, but only if you want to i'm not forcing anything"professor oak said also starring at pikachu.

Ash neeled down to pikachu and said with care in his voice "What do you think pikachu do you wanna try it"

Pikachu looked at Ash and replied "pika" nodding as if to say yes.

"OK then lets try it"

Pikachu was put into a glass tube as tall as a human and professor oak began pressing buttons.

Pikachu then began to fell hot and dizzy as the tube began to heat.

She felt energy flow through her body, and felt her self growing in a flash of light she fainted...

Pikachu awoke and saw Ash looking down at her "What happened" said pikachu but surprised that words came out of her mouth she was expecting her self to hear pika or something.

She looked down at her paws or now hands and gasped "So it worked I'm a human"...


	2. shopping?

Regrets in time part two

Pikachu sat up from the bed/table she was lying on to study herself better,

She started to flex her fingers and wriggle her toes, then she looked down at her body and saw she wore a white sheet/cloth over her figure

"Do i always have to wear this" Pikachu said picking at the cloth

"No we will get you some clothes to wear" Ash said trying hard not to flip at the site of his (once was) pokemon.

"The transformation was a great succes" profesor oak said sounding proud "Are you able to stand Pikachu?"

She nodded in response, hopping from the bed/table, standing wobbily but steadying herself before crashing to the ground.

"Could you walk over there and come back for me please?" profesor oak said writting a bunch of stuff on a clipboard, Pikachu walked wobbily over to the spot where the profesor had told her to go to, but looked steadier as she came back.

"exellent, it looks like you made it through alright" profesor oak said as he studied her face, "would you like to see yourself?", She nodded with a huge grin.

oak walked over to a cupboard and reached for the top, he took down a hand-held mirror and gave it to Pikachu (why has he got a mirror) Pikachu thought to herself, then she looked into the mirror and gasped, (that can't be me she's to pretty) she thought, she had blonde sholder lengh hair with black bits on the end of each strand, she had long eyelashes and clear blue eyes, she was pale but looked healthy, her face was a perfect shape not a spot at all, but what made her know it was her was her cheeks they were bright red (i must still have my powers) she thought.

"Do i still have my powers?" she said letting her curiousity get the best of her.

"i'm not sure, you could try" the profesor said putting his tools away.

"what can i try it on" she said looking around, profesor oak turned to look aswell "you could try it on my genirators, they hav'nt been getting enogh energy lately" he said pointing to two medium sized metal boxes.

Pikachu stood straight, looking at the boxes, and starting to gaining energy (thats odd it seemsm stronger then it should, proberly because i'm in a different body) she thought, before she was about to explode she let the energy out and forced it towards the boxes.

there was almost some sort of explosion but when Pikachu opened her eyes there was no damage, there was just two boxes makeing loud beeping noises, Pikachu let out a sigh of releif, and turned to look at the startled Ash and profesor Oak, she just giggled.

-...-

"OK how about this?" Pikachu said comeing out from behind a curtin, faceing jigglypuf (who is also human, she got transformed after Pikachu. she was one of the pokemon who lived with profesor oak, but he thought it would be "wise" for Pikachu to have a friend so she dos'nt feel alone)

"No, it dos'nt suit you pika" jigglypuff said shaking her head. Pikachu and jigglypuff was in one of the palettown's clothes shop, buying clothes (duhh) but Pikachu was haveing a hard time. "why don't you let me pick for you, OK" jigglypuff said, brushing her little dress down, and walking towards the clothes leaving Piachu alone in the the changing room.

Pikachu started looking at herself in the mirror, she still could'nt belive it was her, she sighed and started looking throgh some of the clothes they picked out before they went into the changing room. She found a pair of black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrist, and put them on "well at least i can find something to were without jigglypuff's help" she said aloud, speaking to no-one at all.

she then sat down on one of the wodden bench's, and picking at her fingers, waiting for jigglypuff to return.

"i'm back" jigglypuff sang, Pikachu looked up to see her friend walk towards her.

Jigglypuff was a pretty girl, she had light pink hair that reached her back, but she had it in a bun with strands hanging loose here and there, but her hair curled at the top of her head which gave her her pokemon look, she had huge green eye's that sparkle when you look at them, her face was a bit round,but she did'nt seem to mind, she wore a little pink dress that had sleves, the dress reached her knee, she had bright white socks (which were really long) and had little black shoes on, Pikachu guessed she was a little younger then her.

jigglypuff handed her a bunch of clothes "now be a good girl and put these on, you'll be doing us all a favour if you take that dress off OK" she said giggling.

"your so lucky that you found your clothes first" Pikachu said walking into the changing room once more. "but it was so obvious, it was PINK!" jigglypuff said still giggling.

"jigglypuff it was the first set of clothing we came across" Pikachu joked.

after some truble putting her clothes on pikachu had finished, she stepped out from behind the curtin and jigglypuff stared at her, "please tell me it looks OK, this time" Pikachu said looking at her worriedly, "no it looks really good ,honestly" jigglypuff said not blinking at all, which worried Pikachu.

so Pikachu looked in the mirror and stared also in wounder, she was wearing a white sleeved top that stopped at the forarm, but she had a yellow top over it, with a black thunder bult in the middle, the top was'nt very long and it let her belly show, she had black shorts on with yellow strips down the side on one leg and none on the other, she had white socks on and black trainers on with yellow shoe-lace's.

she turned to face jigglypuff again, "i think it suits me" she said with a grin.

-...-

"So how did your trainer take it when you turned human?" jigglypuff said, as her and Pikachu walked down the streets of palettown.

"well he seemed shooked really, he always thought i was male, not female" Pikachu answeared a bit shyly

"wow some trainer" jigglypuff said giggling "come on pika, lets go get accesories for our outfit's, (oh great) pikachu thought.


	3. dizzy?

Regrets in time part 3

It wasn't as bad as Pikachu thought it would be, Jigglypyff took care of most of it anyway (by most of it, I mean ALL OF IT), Jigglypuff bought a big bow, that she now wore around her waist, she also got a necklace with a heart pendent (it's pink if you want to know), but pikachu didn't get anything, she said her outfit was complete.

But Jigglupuff said that outfits are'nt complete until your nails are, so Jigglypuff dragged Pikachu to a make-over store, Jigglypuff insisted Pikachu go first and it turned out to be a mistake to have, for pikachu couldn't stop screaming when the woman tried to touch her nails and she electrocuted her (by accident).

So Jigglypuff got her's done, but Pikachu got kicked out so she waited out-side until Jigglypuff arrived.

-...-

"How did it go Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu when she got back home, "It was ok, Jigglypuff practically dragged me all around pallettown" Pikachu said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug, Ash was startled and held his breathe in.

When Pikachu felt Ash wasn't hugging back she pulled herself away to look at his face "Is something wrong?" she said a bit worried "I always did it when i was a Pokemon".

He raised his head to meet her gaze and replied "It's just different,I'm sorry", she tilted her head a bit to the side, slightly confused, "come here" Ash said pulling her into a embrace, this time Pikachu was surprised, but she shook it away and hugged him back.

"Ash?" Pikachu spoke after a while, "yeah" he replied calmly,

"Do you think i made the right choice, of becoming a human?"

"No-one can answer that except you Pikachu" he said as he pulled away from her embrace.

"well can you answer this, where am i sleeping tonight?" Pikachu said sounding a bit louder and trying to change the subject,

"you can sleep in my bedroom on the floor" Ash said "Come on we'll make it comfy for ya" and he took her hand and lead her up-stairs, Pikachu slightly blushed when he took her hand (that's weird i never felt like this when i was a Pokemon, and i have been around Ash lots of times, well maybe it's just something humans do when anyone touches there hand) Pikachu thought.

-...-

Pikachu woke up and felt a bit dizzy, but she thought it was something all humans felt when they wake up, she stood wobbly and walked lazily over to Ash's bed, but he wasn't there,

"well if Ash woke up before me than there must have been something really important for him to do" Pikachu muttered to her-self and turned around to head for the door, but as she reached it the handle turned and Ash walked in carrying a tray full of breakfast,

"hey your up" he said as he walked over to her, "I was gonna let you sleep in",

"you made breakfast?" Pikachu said sounding sleepy and surprised at the same time, "yeah, my mum went out early this morning and left a note on the fridge saying where the ingredients are, but i think she left it for you" he said handing her the tray,

"aren't you having any" Pikachu said looking at the food wanting to see if Ash made any mistakes, "nope i already had some" he replied also looking just in case,

"wow how long have i been asleep" she said surprised, and then sat down on the floor to eat her breakfast, Ash just watched her knowing that what she just said doesn't need an answer, when she realized she was being watched, she looked up at him and her eyes moved from left to right and went back to look at him " have i got something on my face?"

He snapped out of his trance and quickly turned around to head for the door' "wait, Ash is something wrong?" Pikachu stopped him before he could leave, "Ash have i upset you at all?" this time she sounded serious,

He turned around to face her, he was trying his hardest to smile but it didn't work, "It's not you Pikachu, It's professor Oak, he told me now that your a human you don't need to be living with me anymore, he said that you can't go back to your old way's and that your not aloud to fight other Pokemon, and i don't know what to do" he was avoiding her gaze the whole time he talked,

Pikachu stood up and put the tray to a side, and walked to Ash she stopped when her head began pounding really hard, she dropped to the floor holding her head in pain as she screamed,

Ash was beginning to panic and didn't know what to do, he dropped to the floor as well and held her against him, repeating asking what was wrong, she didn't answer though she just carried on screaming in pain,

then everything was silent, Pikachu wasn't screaming anymore she just...stopped,

but before Ash could do anything, Pikachu was out of the door and down the stairs in a flash, He chased after her, wondering what made her scream like that, But when he reached the bottom of the stairs she was gone, the front door was wide open, which told Ash that had she ran off, but why?


	4. pain?

Authors Notes

i hope you have been enjoying my story so far, if you have then keep on doing so, anyway i am here to say if people do read this story i would really appreciate it if you would leave a review saying what you think about it, cause i need feedback so i can continue with the story, cause if no-one is reading it whats the point in continuing, any way enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

Regrets in time part four

Pikachu ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she knew the pain in her head would get worse, but if she can't handle the pain now how was she supposed to do handle it when it gets worse, people kept staring at her as she ran past, obviously confused of what made her run, to be honest so was Pikachu...

-...-

Ash was still standing there, confused, upset and worried, he didn't know weather to go after her or stay, either way she needed help, so he phoned up professor oak, but it went strait to answer phone, so Ash gave up and ran after Pikachu, knowing he had no idea where she went or why..

-...-

(help me someone, i can't take the pain!) Pikachu was screaming to herself inside her head, because trying to speak only made the pain worse, a crack of lightning made Pikachu jump out of her skin, and slightly scream at the same time (i need to find somewhere to go, i know it's going to rain but that's not why, i just have to get away from EVERYONE !) Pikachu looked around with panic in her eye's, avoiding when ever someone came near her to ask if she was OK, "Go away!" she screamed, at a man who tried to calm her down, this frightened the man and made him run off, there was a few people staring at the scene, who were scared as well, Pikachu didn't know what to do, she didn't know why she had to run off like that, she could try and not screaming at anyone, but the pain was to much, if the crowd knew how painful this was for her they wouldn't be so scarred and would try to help, but seeing how that man tried helping no one would try again...

"PIKACHU!" Ash's voice rang loud through Pikachu's head, she didn't know if it was real or not, until she felt a tightened grip around her waist, Pikachu opened her eye's to see Ash hugging her in a tight embrace, so tight she was sure he would never let go, Pikachu came to her senses and pulled away from him, Ash was confused even more now and Pikachu could see it.

"Stay away Ash, I don't wanna hurt you!" Pikachu said a bit to loud, "keep away" there was a crack in her voice that sounded like sorrow,

"Pikachu, you won't hurt me" Ash said trying to sound simple but failed (like he always does, he's not good with expressions), "I know you won't, Pikachu please, tell me what's wrong, I can help" he walked towards her reaching for her hand, but she pulled it out of reach,

Pikachu was about to say something but she fell to the floor, holding her head, like she had done when they were at home, this time it was a bit different though, her cheeks were getting redder and brighter, Ash fell on his knees and took Pikachu's hand, her eye's were the brightest blue they were almost white, and then everything was so silent, Ash could hear his own heart beat, but a few seconds pass and a strong light brighter then the sun, shoot out of Pikachu's cheeks and body, shooting up high into the clouds, like a beam, anyone could see it,

and the last thing Pikachu heard was the sounds of Ash's screams before falling into the land of unconsciousness...

-...-

Pikachu awoke, a bit dizzy but not as bad as before, she took awhile just to try and get her eyes open when she opened them her vision was really blurring she couldn't tell where she was, she started to panic and tried to sit up, but pain shoot through her head, arms and chest, which made her lie back down, she felt as if she was waking up for the first time, like all her senses were awakening slowly, she felt like she was lying on fabric no... more like silk, she began running her hands over it, to remind herself she was awake,

her vision began getting better and she could barly see a door and a window, with some flowers on the window sill, she began feeling safer and relaxed,

her sense of smell began to come back, and the scent of the room smelt like fresh air but at the same time laundry when its just been washed,

here vision was more clearer now, so she looked around, the room was small/medium sized, the wall's were a colour of very light pink but looked white, you could see the pink if you looked at it long enough, the floor was made up of white tiles, and the only furniture was the bed Pikachu was lying on, and a normal wooden chair that was right next to the bed, but what was really interesting was the machine that made funny beeping sounds, Pikachu's right arm had tubes in them that lead to the machine and her left arm had tubes that lead to a plastic bag full of something, the window was on the wall to her left and the door was on her right, Pikachu got bored pretty quick so she started staring at the wobbly lines on the screen of the machine, or looking outside the window, the weather wasn't nice at all, it was pouring with rain,

the door opened with a soft click, and a women walked in, she wore a smile on her face as she walked towards Pikachu, Pikachu didn't worry because she knew who it was, she's known by the name nurse Joy (well all of them are), Pikachu didn't pay much attention to her, she began looking outside the window again, obviously more interested in the weather then her,

"how are you doing,Pikachu?" Joy said sounding cheerful like she always does, she didn't get an answer just a glare from Pikachu, "I know your upset Pikachu, but your doing great, you'll be better in no time" she sounded more cheerier, and sat on the end of the bed,

"Great, the quicker I get better, the quicker i get out right?" Pikachu said, sounding a bit mean, but had no intention's of apologizing,

"Pikachu, what happened to you was serious, you could have..." Joy trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence,

"Go on Joy say it, It could have killed me right, you know your job is to get the patients better not tell them what COULD have happened!" Pikachu sat up anger and venom in every word, she stared strait into Joy's blue eyes, even though she acted angry, she was more hurt and upset then anyone could be,

I mean what if you came into life without a care in the world and then suddenly hurt your friends so dear to you, could you live with yourself or will you regret everything you did

would you regret time?...


	5. answers?

Regrets in time part 5

The only sound in the room was the sound of the machine Pikachu was hooked up to, Pikachu had just been so cruel that she could see tears forming in the nurse's eye's,

"Pikachu, your upset, your not acting like yourself, and you know it" the joy in her voice broke as she spoke that sentence,

Pikachu blinked a few times as if she was trying to wake up and just make everything go away, but it didn't work, before you could blink Pikachu was crying her eye's out holding herself and rocking back and forth, like a mother does to a child when they have a nightmare or get scarred of something,

Nurse Joy sighed with relief, and placed a hand on Pikachu's shoulder, Pikachu looked up at her with tear stained eye's and cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Nurse Joy" Pikachu spoke only loud enough to hear herself speaking,

"no Pikachu I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what could have happened, i didn't mean for you to get so upset" Joy had a cheer/sad tone of voice this time, and she wiped a tear away before Pikachu could notice,

Pikachu tried her hardest to smile but her head still hurt, to be honest Pikachu couldn't really remember what happened to her and why she was here, so she asked Joy in the best way possible "ummm, Joy, I don't really know what happened to me, i mean i don't know why I'm here" she put on a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eye's,

"well, you sorta couldn't hold your power in" Joy tried to sound professional, but the look Pikachu was giving clearly read "what?"

"well when you were a pokemon, you were built to hold in your power for a long while of time until your next battle with another Pokemon, but now that your shape and form has changed, the power you contain within is much more powerful now, but unlike a pokemon who has been raised to control their power, you have not been trained and taught properly, meaning the power you hold now can not be contained in anyway possible" Joy told the situation the smartest way possible,

"do you mean I'm always going to release an amount of power at anytime?" Pikachu was starting to panic again,

"no no no, Pikachu, it will be alright you just to be taught how to use it properly" Joy was trying to calm her down, but it only worked a bit

"but who can teach me, and how will i..." Pikachu's face suddenly grew pale, and her eyes grew large, as if she had just seen a ghost,

"Pikachu!, are you alright, are you feeling OK?" Joy suddenly sat up and walked toward her, and placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature,

"I'm OK, but where's Ash" Pikachu practically screamed the last words, "where is he, is he OK, i need to find him" she sat up right, and was about to get out of bed when a voice she would recognize from anywhere spoke softly, "I'm OK Pikachu"

Pikachu looked towards the door, to see Ash standing there, he looked OK at first, but Pikachu's smile faded when she looked at his hand. It was all wrapped in bandages, and in a cast, he was holding it pretty close to his chest, but he had a smile on his face that actually looked real,

"I'll leave you two alone" Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone, in a room, with so many questions waiting to be answered, Ash walked slowly across the room towards Pikachu, she was keeping a very close eye on him, watching his every move, until he reached the chair that was right next to the bed and sat down on it,

they stared at each other, the noise was so silent it was as if the world had stopped, the beeping of the machine faded in and out of their heads not once did they blink, not a movement or sound was to be heard or seen until Ash spoke up " so, Pikachu, i think we need to talk", she nodded slowly, and began explaining what the Nurse had told her...

...'...'...

Pikachu had been in hospital for four days now, but it felt like a lifetime, she generally heard from the Nurse's that Pokemon where getting changed into human form so quickly that there won't be anymore trainer's, then what will the world be like, a place filled with half-normal and half-magical people, Pikachu didn't want to get into that,

But she wasn't as depressed as she was when she got here, she felt a whole lot better, Jigglypuff stopped by every now and then talking about how weird it is to be a human, Ash stopped by as well bringing her flowers and stuff to keep her entertained, but she felt so bad for what happened to Ash's hand, it was her fault (although Ash says it wasn't) right before she released all that power Ash had taken her hand and held it in his own, but the question in her head that was bugging her the most was why didn't he let go, anyway no time to think about that now Pikachu would be released from the hospital tomorrow, and she couldn't hide her smile.

"daydreaming again are we" Nurse Joy said happily as she walked in with Pikachu's meal for the evening,

The question snapped Pikachu back into reality and answered coolly "yeah, can't wait to get outta here"

Joy put the meal over to a table with wheels on it and pushed it towards Pikachu, "won't you miss me?" she pulled a sad face,

"oh don't worry I'll miss you, its those other nurse's that poke and pinch me that I'm not gonna miss" Pikachu said sitting up and digging into her food, Nurse Joy watched her, looking slightly confused, "what did i say something wrong"

"mm, oh no, i was just thinking that how could a pretty sweet girl like you, end up in a situation like this, its just not what you deserve" Joy said getting up and was about to leave until Pikachu stopped her with a question, "uh Joy, i was wondering if there was any other once-was Pokemon here with a situation like mine?"

Joy turned to face her with a smile "yes actually, he just asked me the same thing when i checked him earlier"

"that's weird, did you tell him there was?"

"yes, i said to him, 'there is actually but why do you ask'"

"what did he say?"

"he said 'i just wanted to know how Pikachu was doing'"...


	6. Celebi?

Authors Notes

short chapter sorry it was rushed, please don't hurt me.

* * *

Regrets in time part 6

Pikachu was getting ready to leave, she was so relieved she didn't have to stay any longer, although she did want to check out the 'other Pokemon', it was annoying her that another Pokemon she wasn't even aware of, somehow knew that she was here, it was kinda scary when you think about it.

She asked around and the nurse's pointed her to were she wanted to go, (the halls are empty down this way, aren't there meant to be nurse's checking up, or doing something full time?) Pikachu was back to talking to herself again, at least it kept her entertained.

one of the door's was open only a bit so Pikachu guessed this was the room, so she opened it and looked around, she froze at what she saw, she saw a room like she had been in except a little different, there was no flowers on the window sill, the walls were a bit darker, and the scent was even different, but that wasn't the reason she was stone still, a figure lay in the bed, but she didn't know weather it was asleep or not, snapping back into reality she turned and was about to step out of the room, but the figure shoot up and got her attention once more.

"didn't you come here to see me, Pikachu?" the voice of the figure had absolutely no emotion at all, his eye's were locked onto the back of her head as if holding her in place.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and she didn't want to turn, but she knew she had to, so she turned around slowly until their gaze was locked, and their eyes were burning into each others.

The figure had light green hair but faded into a darker shade of green on the end of his strands, his hair was messy but not entirely there were two strands that stuck out and curled on the ends, his face was a perfectly shaped one, his eyes were dark and it looked like he had mascara on, he wore a white gown like everyone else at the hospital, he had a dark smile on his face, but apart from that he showed no emotion at all.

There were no sounds at all, the machine in the room wasn't even making a noise, the silence grew and grew and Pikachu felt like she had been staring at him for years, "do i know you?" Pikachu spoke, not looking away from him for a second,

"no, but you will" he said in that dark voice with no emotion of his,"...Pikachu"

This sent another chill down her back, but she refused to show it, "how do you know my name?, did one of the nurses tell you?" she spoke trying to sound calm,

"they didn't need to, I know you already,...Pikachu" his smile darkened

"stop saying my name like that, its way to freaky!"

"I'm so sorry, Pikachu, am I scaring you?" his voice sounded a bit amused this time, but you could barely hear it, Pikachu was stepping back slowly trying to make a run for it, but of course he wasn't that stupid,"leaving so soon?, but we had only just began talking", Pikachu toke her chance and ran out the door, the figure could hear her footsteps as she ran, his smile only widened.

...,...,...

Pikachu ran and ran until she was out of breathe, she turned a corner and stopped, she was panting heavily, trying to catch her breathe, she looked round the corner to see if he had followed her, but not a sound or movement was made, she smiled to herself in success and turned her head round to start walking down the hall, but it seemed all her breathe had been taken away from her, as she stared into those dark eyes once more, she turned on her heel and tried making a run for it once more, but he wouldn't let her get away this time.

He grabbed her wrist's and pulled her back, she was trying her hardest to get away, but every time she would twist, turn, kick or anything he would tighten his grip, so Pikachu gave in,

"that's better, you don't have to be so frightened Pikachu" his dark words made her want to scream for help, but she wasn't gonna risk it,

"who are you?" Pikachu asked, fear in her voice,

"I'm Celebi, the once was legendary time Pokemon, and I know how this all ends",

"no way, you can't be Celebi, he wouldn't be as mean as you!" she began trying to escape once more, and Celebi was getting annoyed,

"believe it or not, I am Celebi, I know the past, present and... the future" he looked darkly into her clear blue eyes, and she stopped moving and looked back into his own,

It felt like years had passed once more, but Pikachu knew he wasn't safe, no matter what he said to her, she won't change her mind, "I'll leave you for now, Pikachu, but you must remember this...I am always watching you..." and with those final words he faded away, leaving Pikachu alone and scared in the human word, terrified of what will happen next.


	7. hide?

Regrets in time part 7

Pikachu got a taxi to get back into palletown (are there taxi's in Pokemon?) and was back home in no time,

She walked lazily through the front door and was shocked when practically everyone she knew was there waiting for her, they all shouted out to her in a happy way, "welcome home, Pikachu!",

(this must be Jigglypuff's doing) Pikachu thought, as she looked around the front room, there were streamers and balloons, a cake that was almost as big as the table it was put out on, fruit punch in a glass bowl, thousands of treats everywhere, and a huge banner hang from the ceiling with the words 'welcome back' printed on them, Pikachu grinned happily at the sight, she forgot all about what happened in the hospital,

"do you like it, Pikachu?, it took forever to plan!" jigglypuff said giggling, she jumped over to Pikachu and put a party hat on her head,

"I love it, its great!, I really had no idea" she replied still staring at the room, "was it your idea, jigglypuff?" she eyed her suspiciously,

"no, it was Ash's idea I just sorta told him how to throw it right" she shut the door behind them so the cold couldn't get in, and took Pikachu's hand, dragging her into the middle of the crowd to have fun,

Pikachu scanned the room, she recognized most of the people here, but she didn't want to make a fuss about anything, she was really looking for Ash and ask him what was he thinking, she spotted at the back of the crowd him talking to his Pokemon squirtle, bulbasour and everyone,

When she approached them the Pokemon came running and hugged her legs, Pikachu remembered what this means in Pokemon language, it meant hello or I missed you, she bent down and hugged them back, she had missed them all too, she stood to her natural height and looked at Ash in an amused way, "oh no, Jigglypuff told you didn't she" Ash said pretending to be scarred,

"yeah she did, but come on Ash, it should be ME who gives YOU a party, I mean it was my fault about what happened to your hand" she pointed at his hand, it wasn't in a cast anymore, just rapped up in bandages,

"It wasn't your fault Pikachu" he said softly, she looked away from him, "here lets make a deal" this got her attention, and she looked at him again, "how about we just keep the past behind us and enjoy the party, anyway if you still feel responsible then, you can help clean up the mess when everyone's gone",

"hey no fair" she said in between laughs,

Little did they know that a figure was looking at them through the window the entire night...

* * *

The suns light, poured through the curtains and rested on Pikachus body, it took awhile for the suns heat to burn on her arms, but she woke up in the end, she looked sleepily around to get to know her surroundings, she realized were she was, in Ash's house, in the living room, on the sofa, (last night must have worn me out), she got up and felt a weight on her legs, she looked over to find squirtle and bulbasour asleep on her legs, she shook them gently until they woke, they did but very slowly opened their eyes, either incredibly sleepy or they just wanted to annoy her, Pikachu chose annoy,

"come on guys, wake up, you have to help me clean this mess" she said gently, looking at the remands of last night,

They jumped off of her and started tidying away, it took awhile for them to finish, but the place never looked cleaner once they had, "now that's done, we need to find Ash", she looked down on them they stared back, they looked back with huge eyes that made Pikachu happy, "do you know were he is?", they shook their heads, she sighed, "oh well, lets start in the obvious place, the bedroom"

* * *

They searched the entire house, but no Ash in sight, It just went past 11 o'clock, and Pikachu realized she was hungry, she went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard looking for a glass, but found a note on the inside of the door instead, she read it ' Pikachu, knowing you, you have probably looked for me all around the house, but haven't found me, you have no reason to worry, I just got a phone call from professor Oak so I 'm over there now, take care of squirtle and bulbasour, I probably won't be back until midday, Ash' she sighed out of relief and embarrassment, "you know me so well" she whispered, and made herself some breakfast.

* * *

Pikachu sat in front of the TV flicking through the channels with the TV remote, after breakfast, with squirtle and bulbasour on her lap watching it to, Pikachu looked at the clock (ten past twelve, he'll be back soon),

She came back to her surroundings after hearing something crash in the kitchen, it made squirtle and bulbasour jump and they hid under the sofa, covering there eyes, Pikachu got up and threw the remote on the sofa, to have a look, (someone probably left a window open, and the wind must have knocked something over) she guessed, and stepped into the kitchen, she looked the fridge was wide open and the milk bottle had fallen out, leaving milk everywhere,

"I didn't leave the door open" she whispered to herself, and bent down to pick up the mess, a blur shaped figure flew past the kitchen door behind her, and sent chills down her spine, that told her to stay alert, she shot up from the floor to look around again, but nothing was there, she stepped back into the living room, and the TV had been switched off somehow, she looked under the sofa, squirtle and bulbasour was still there, covering there eyes, but she was looking for the remote to the TV,

Another crash in the kitchen, Pikachu leaped up this time, her heart was beating so fast, but she marched into the kitchen, even though fear was written all over her face, nothing looked out of place this time, she looked on the table, and the tv remote was on it, Pikachu stepped back,

"did I bring that with me before?" she whispered to herself once more,

"no, you didn't" her question just got answered by the emotionless voice she never wanted to hear again,

She turned around to face him, she might as well get it done and over with now...


	8. goodbye?

Regrets in time part 8

She turned around to meet his dark eyes once again, hoping this will be the last time,

He was floating inches above the ground, and his arms hang from his sides, showing he meant no harm, he looked different then before, he was paler before, but he had clothes on this time, he wore a light green top, the sleeves reached his forearm and only the last three buttons down the middle was done up, which showed part of his chest, he had puffy dark green trousers on that was see through, and little shoes the same color as his trousers,

Pikachu stood her ground this time, instead of running like she had done before, silence filled the room, thats practically all Pikachu heard was silence, she had heard a lot of it since she changed,

"what do you want, Celebi?" she questioned him, raising her head a little,

"ah, so you have met me already then" he mumbled to himself, as he looked around the kitchen,

"what do you mean?, I met you in hospital. Or are you just trying to freak me out?" she watched him float around the kitchen, eying everything as he went,

"lovely place you have here" he floated to a cupboard and got himself a glass and poured some juice into it, he looked up at her, she looked angry, "you don't mind do you?, time travel gets exhausting sometimes" his voice began to lighten up,

She walked backwards, reaching where the knives are kept, although she made it look like she was leaning against the side of the cooker, "don't mind at all" she said trying to get him thinking she was safe and easy to fight against,

This was all just a game of patience, the one who breaks first loses, he watched her every move, he knew she was up to something, although he looked clueless to her,

She watched him drink the juice, and walked towards him slowly, with a knife in her hand behind her back, she hoped this worked, by the time she had reached the table across from him, he darted across the room in a flash, she didn't expect it and dropped the knife in surprise,

She looked around the kitchen, searching, waiting, listening for him, he was good she had to admit, but how good is he really,

Before she knew it hands came out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulders, and threw her into the wall, she crashed against it hard and held back a cry of pain, he lifted her up by the shoulders and held her in place, pinned against the wall, she didn't make a move, because she didn't want to get even more hurt,

"when and where did we met before?" he asked her, shaking her to get his answer,

"yesterday in the hospital of this town, you had the same problem as I did" she trembled, she was confused and her back was acking,

"what was wrong with you?" he asked, shaking her once more and waited for a reply,

"I fainted, because I released to much power at once" she sounded scarred, and tears were forming in her eyes, she began to cry,

"shh, Pikachu, if you didn't try and attack me with that knife I wouldn't have hurt you" he comforted her, his voice sounded soft, and Pikachu was shocked when he pulled her into an embrace, she closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder,

"PIkACHU!, I"M HOME!" Ash's voice startled her,

"that's my trainer" she said with panic,

"I know" he said, he pulled away from her, but kissed her forehead before fading away," remember this, just because hes your trainer doesn't mean he owns you, not anymore, I'll see you soon, Pikachu" his voice was back to the emotionless tone once more,

Pikachu sat up right and quickly picked up the knife from the floor, she ran to the living room, and jumped over the sofa, to the TV and turned it back on, Squirtle and Bulbasour came up from under the sofa to look around, Pikachu tried acting normal,

Ash walked in the room, carrying shopping bags and was soaked to the skin, Pikachu turned her neck around to look at him, but it was really stiff, so she sat up and looked at him,

"why are you all wet?" she asked looking at him, secretly holding back a smile,

"its raining out there like crazy" he said, pointing to the window,

"but it was really sunny this morning" she replied sounding confused,

" yeah it was, but the weather suddenly turned bad" he said as he walked into the kitchen,

Pikachu went over to the window to have a look, it was pouring down with rain, she shut the curtain to keep the look out, and sat back down on the sofa,

"OH MY GOD!, WHO LEFT THE MILK OUT?"

(damn it)

...,...,...

Pikachu and Ash was having supper in the kitchen, and they hadn't said a word since they sat down, but they eyed each other every now and then, Pikachu wiped her mouth with her napkin and asked him, "what did Oak want you for today?"

He looked up at her, "actually he wanted you, but I went instead"

"OK then, what did he want?"

"he wanted to give you something" he said, his voice lightened up a bit more in each word, he got up and put his dish's in the sink, Pikachu did the same then followed him into the living room, and they sat down on the sofa,

"what did he want to give me?" Pikachu asked, she sounded exited,

Ash reached for his pocket and pulled out a necklace, it caught her eye, she looked at it with interest, "what is it?" she looked at him, he was starring at it as well, he looked back at her and smiled,

"he said that, if you ever feel dizzy, you can release your power and this necklace will take it. So you don't have to save your energy and then release it all at once"

"wow, that's really cool" she looked back at it, and then him again,"can I wear it now?"

"sure"

She turned around and he put it on her, but he stopped half way, and Pikachu got worried, "is something wrong Ash?"

"Pikachu, did you know you have a huge bruise on your back and neck?" he sounded worried, she shuddered,

"don't worry, its no big deal, I'm fine" she sat up and put the necklace on her self, and started walking away, Ash stared at her back as she left, "are you sure its not hurting?" he called after her, getting up as well,

"I'm sure, I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"yeah I'm coming" he replied

...,...,...

Pikachu waited until Ash was fast asleep, then she got out of her bed, that laid on the floor and snuck downstairs,

Celebi's last words before he faded was annoying her, she didn't want to hurt Ash ever again, even though she had the necklace she wasn't really convinced it would really

work, she left a note on the fridge that read 'goodbye' and snuck out the front door,

As she was leaving Ash called from his window,

"your leaving aren't you?"

she turned around shocked,

"I'm sorry, Ash, I don't want to hurt you again" she called back,

"you won't, you have the necklace"

"i,m sorry" she cried as she began to run away,

"Pikachu, don't go, please come back"

but it was to late, she had already ran off into the night, to begin the new life she was waiting for...


	9. A new world?

Authors notes

short chapter, sorry

* * *

Regrets in time part 9

Pikachu hadn't thought this all though, she was walking around palletown, in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night, lost and feeling stupid for what she had done.

She decided after ten minutes of walking around, that she needed a place to stay for the night, or she could catch a cold and end up in hospital again, and no way was that going to happen ever again!,

She knew were to go, so she headed off towards her destination, she just hoped that Jigglypuff would be up at this time of night,

* * *

When she got to Jigglypuff's place, she thought she could see a light on, but she wasn't really sure,

she walked up to the door and knocked lightly on it, after a few moments of nothing she knocked again, more louder, then someone finally opened up,

"hi, Pikachu, do you know what time it is? I was just ab..." she stopped talking, when she saw the hurt in Pikachus eyes and she knew something was wrong,

"can I stay here for a while?" Pikachu breathed quietly,

"yeah, come in",

she lead her through the kitchen and sat her down on one of the sofas in the living room, Jigglypuff left her for a minute, to get some blankets and pillows for her, she came back in no time, and sat down next to her,

"so what happened?, should I know?, or will you tell me later?" Jigglypuff asked her,

"is it OK with you, if I tell you some other time?" Pikachu replied, looking at her, the hurt never left her eyes,

Jigglypuff nodded slowly, and sat up,

"OK then, but what are we going to do about your clothes?, their soaked. Oh I know you can borrow my spare PJ's for tonight and I'll wash your clothes for you" she was sounding more louder, more like herself again,

She gave Pikachu some spare pajamas, and told her were the bathroom was, so Pikachu got changed and came back with her wet clothes to give to Jigllypuff to wash,

When she came back to the living room, Jigglypuff had made her a bed from the sofa they were sitting on, that was actually a pull out bed, she had also made Pikachu and herself a hot chocolate each, to worm them up,

"I didn't know it was a pull out bed, i thought it was a ordinary sofa" Pikachu said, sounding more happier,

"to be honest I did'nt know either" Jigglypuff replied, "here let me take those for you", she walked up to her, and exchanged her wet clothes for the hot chocolate,

Pikachu walked over to the bed made for her and sat down on it, she took a sip of her drink and it calmed her down a bit more, she then looked around the room, it was a nice house, it had dark pink walls, that almost looked red, and it had light pink curtains, the carpet was really shaggy, it was a magenta color, with patterns like circles on it, some of the walls had photos of Jigglypuff, (human or Pokemon) and some of the photos were drawn, (by Jigglypuff),

Jigglypuff returned and said,

"I'm going to bed now, are you going to be alright?"

Pikachu looked up, and smiled,

"yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for letting me stay here"

"no problem, Pika" and she walked upstairs, Pikachu turned out the light, and fell asleep.

* * *

Pikachu was woken up by Jigglypuff, who was shaking her,

"hi, Pika, I just wanted you to now Ash stopped by this morning and he told me to give you this" Jigglypuff whispered, and handed Pikachu a cardboard box,

Pikachu sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes, and took the box gently from Jigglypuff"s hand, Jigglypuff then walked out of the room, so Pikachu could see what was inside the box herself,

She opened it carefully and slowly, when she had finished openeing it, she looked inside, and saw a poke ball, it looked like a normal one until she looked at it properly, and saw a thunder bolt down the middle,

She then realised, that this poke ball, was her poke ball, the poke ball she would never return to, the poke ball that frightened her, the poke ball that Ash first held, and witnessed a Pokemon for the first time, that Pokemon was her, Pikachu the thunder Pokemon,

Tears began forming in her eyes, and she let them fall,

that is until Jigglypuff walked into the room again, and Pikachu had wiped them away,

"is that your poke ball?" Jigglypuff said with interest in her voice,

Pikachu nodded,

"aww that's sweet. Anyway here are your clothes, washed and dried. Oh cool necklace by the way" she handed Pikachu her clothes, and she took them carefully,

"and one more thing, Pika" Jigglypuff said, walking away,

"yeah, whats that"

"professor Oak, wants all once-was-Pokemon, to come to his place"

* * *

When Pikachu and Jigglypuff had gotten to Oak's place, they expected to see, 20 or so once-was-Pokemon, but there were thousands, they were all waiting to go inside,

"are these all once-was-pokemon?" Pikachu nudged Jigglypuff,

"yeah, I think so"

Pikachu starred in wounder, was this really the world we live in...


	10. Where the mistakes are made?

Authors notes

I had a review asking where is Raichu, and believe me when I tell you this, I didn't know, well I knew he was in the story cause he's a main character, I was actually going to introduce him in the hospital, (but that turned into Celebi),

anyway have no fear Raichu is here!

* * *

Regrets in time part 10

Pikachu, Jigglypuff and all the other once-was-Pokemon, poured into professor Oak's laboratory like a flood,

Pikachu got separated from Jigglypuff in the crowd, Pikachu couldn't see her after a while, but she knew she was OK because she giggled as she faded out of sight.

When all the pushing and pulling was done, Pikachu could hear professor Oak's voice,

"welcome all of you, as you know I created this devise that turned you all into humans"

"yeah we know stop being so cocky", Pikachu heard Jigglypuff across the room,

(ahh, she is still alive then) Pikachu thought as she giggled at Jigglypuffs words,

"ahem, anyway trainers are given pokedex's, their like the trainers ID and dictionary, and I thought you should have something like them, but different to show your a Pokemon"

"once-was-Pokemon actually, some professor you are" Jigglypuff said across the crowd, some people laughed, and Oak's face was burning with anger,

"who ever is yelling those insults at me please leave the room" professor Oak yelled out, finally losing his patience,

"actually their more like corrections then insults" JIgglypuff replied, the crowd burst into laughter, and Oak tried to finish his speech.

* * *

Everyone had formed in a strait line as professor Oak handed out the IDdex, (I didn't know what else to call them).

When it was Pikachu's turn, Oak smiled at her,

"how are you, Pikachu?"

"I'm OK"

"hows the necklace?" he pointed at her neck, and she instantly reached for it,

"I haven't been able to test it yet" she smiled at him,

"well at least your not getting dizzy anymore, here you go" he handed her the IDdex, and she took it gently,

"thank you professor Oak" she waved good-bye to him, and headed for the door.

* * *

She wasn't looking as she walked along the street, she was more interested in the IDdex, and you should always look where your going,

Because Pikachu crashed into someone by accident, and fell down hard, her head hit the floor first and she held back a cry of pain, she looked up to see who she crashed into, and just starred at him in amazement,

He had tanned skin, blue eyes the same color as hers, and his cheeks looked like a faded yellow color and short brown hair with yellow parts on the ends of his strands, he was at least 2 feet taller then her, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and a orange/brown sleeveless unbuttoned jacket over it, and brown fingerless gloves, he wore orange/brown shorts that stopped at the knee, and brown boots,

He bent down towards her to help her up, but her face went a light shade of red,

"so would you rather stay down there on the ground?" his voice wasn't like Celebi's, his voice had at least every emotion, except sorrow,

She didn't answer him, she just kept looking at him, he felt guilty for her falling over like that, and wanted to make it up, so instead of helping her up like he had planned, he sat next to her instead,

She looked at him confused and amused, he looked back at her,

After what felt like a week of playing, the staring contest, Pikachu asked,

"why are you on the floor"

"oh so she does speak" he said sounding surprised, he then lied down on the pavement and looked up at the clouds, "aren't you going to lie down with me?" he asked,

She looked at him again looking more confused then before, she knew he wasn't exactly stupid, he was probably just...lonely,

So she eventually lied down next to him and looked up at the clouds, without her knowing it, he also couldn't stop starring at her,

"you do know this is more traditional in the grass or a field, not a pavement" Pikachu looked at him, he looked at her and smiled,

"i know, but anyway, now that your talking you can answer questions" he sat up,

"huh?" she also sat up,

"did you hurt yourself when you fell?" he looked at her seriously, obviously not playing around anymore,

"no, I don't think so" she then began rubbing the back of her head, remembering how hard she went down,

"are you sure?" he stood up strait, and held his hand out towards her, she took it and let him pull her up,

"I'm sure" she said and bent down for her IDdex,

He looked at the back of her head as she reached down, and saw a huge bruise down her neck and back,

(she didn't do that just then, It looks like she was thrown into something) he thought to himself,

"umm, I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Pikachu" she held out her hand towards him,

"hello, Pikachu, my name is, Raichu" and he shook it gently

(wow maybe life isn't so bad after all),

* * *

high above in the air, Celebi watched the scene down below, he smiled darkly,

"if only she knew, she had just made the biggest mistake of her life"...


	11. New year?

Regrets in time part 11

Pikachu went back to Jigglypuff's house after her 'encounter' with Raichu, and was smiling as she walked inside,

"Jigglypuff I'm back!" Pikachu called out for her,

Jigglypuff came running down the stairs and hugged her, then walked lazily into the kitchen as if nothing happened,

"where did you go after the professors speech?" Pikachu called to her friend as she walked into the living room,

"back home, I was editing my profile on my IDdex" Jigglypuff answered, she then walked in with a chocolate milkshake each,

(she really likes chocolate) Pikachu thought, but she took the drink anyway.

* * *

All Pikachu and Jigglypuff had been doing all evening, was sitting in front of the TV, drinking milkshakes, and was wearing their underwear and short tank tops,

Pikachu hadn't told Jigglypuff anything about Raichu, she didn't mean not to, she had just forgotten,

"so you didn't come back home after a while" Jigglypuff said, facing Pikachu, "where were you?" she sounded exited, knowing she did something interesting,

Pikachu's face lightened up a bit more, she was just about to tell Jigglypuff what happened, but a vibrating feeling in her pocket stopped her, she reached for the pocket and pulled out her IDdex,

It read clearly on the screen, 'you have mail',

and then Jigglypuff's IDdex was ringing loudly from the kitchen, Jigglypuff ran for it, while Pikachu read her mail,

Dear once-was-Pokemon,

we are holding a celebration tonight at the newly made castle, just outside palletown,

The reason for this celebration you might ask,

we are celebrating the transformation of us turning into humans and we are celebrating new years day,

we would really like it if you joined us,

yours truly, once-was-legendary's.

"WOW A PARTY! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Jigglypuff practically screamed, she bounced into the living room and jumped on one of the sofa's, "WE ARE SO GOING!",

"uhhh, Jigglypuff I don't really feel..." Pikachu couldn't finish her sentence, Jigglypuff had already ran upstairs and was looking for clothes to wear for the party,

Pikachu sighed, she only hoped Celebi wouldn't see her there.

* * *

Jigglypuff and Pikachu, had dressed themselves up for the celebration,

Jigglypuff's face was the lightest shade of pink, she had dark pink/purple eyeliner over her eyes, and red shaded lips, her hair was all in braids, and tied into a ponytail, but two strands hang from each side of her face, she had a pink sleeveless dress, that looked like it was made out of glass and it reached to her knee, she had light pink see through leggings on under the dress and ballet shoes, the laces went all around her legs, her outfit really suited her,

Pikachu's face was whiter, she didn't need blush because of her cheeks, her lips were glittering yellow and she had dark eyeliner on with yellow glitter around her eyes, her hair had two braids that became one on the top of her head, and the rest of her hair had been curled on the ends, her dress had yellow patterned sleeves, but the dress was black and tight, it stooped at her knee, she didn't have any leggings on or tights or trousers, which showed her legs off and she had black boots with heels on,

They walked into the castle with complete pride,

* * *

The two were escorted by one of the once-was-legendary's, Entei the fire legendary, he was a tall man, with dark brown hair, that turned white on the ends of his strands, his hair reached his back, his fringe was colored yellow and red, he wore a black suit, (like every other man here), he looked fierce but his smile was friendly, so Pikachu felt easier.

He showed them to the ball room and they thanked him, he bowed to them before walking off the way they had come,

Pikachu looked around the room with amazement written all other her face, the room was incredibly huge, it had chandeliers hanging from each part of the ceiling, and little lights hanging on the walls, so the room was really bright, there was a few balconies that showed off an amazing view, everyone looked like they were having a great time,

Pikachu spotted Raichu out on one of the balconies, so she thought she might go and say hi,

"Jigglypuff I'm just going to go..." Pikachu turned to were Jigglypuff was standing, but she had already gone,

Pikachu looked around for her, and was relieved when she saw her standing by the buffet stand, knowing that Jigglypuff was safe, she went to see Raichu.

* * *

Pikachu walked silently behind him, he was looking over the view, he had no idea she was behind him,

"Rai" Pikachu called to him,

he turned around to look at her, he had a smile on his face,

"hi, Pika, I thought you would be the type of person to come to a party" he said sounding pleased to see her,

she walked over to the side of the balcony, to look at the view with him,

"actually, It was my friend, Jigglypuff's idea for me to come, she even made me go to the shops to buy this dress" she pointed to her dress, he looked at it,

"I think it looks great on you" he complemented, she gave him a look of complete confusion, but he just smiled,

"I like the suit you have on" she pointed, to his suit, he looked down,

"well seeing as we like each others clothes do you want to switch" he joked, Pikachu burst into laughter, and so did he.

* * *

But far away from the balcony, inside the ball room, at the back of the crowd, Celebi watched the whole thing clearly,

he was leaning against the wall, with a glass of red wine in his hand, he wore a dark green top that was almost black, he had a white shirt underneath his top, and trousers the same color as his jacket and shiny black shoes on, several girls had come up to him and asked him for a dance, but he ignored them completely, he was much more interested in Pikachu and Raichu, he flinched every time they laughed and sighed every time they talked,

A girl on the other side of the crowd, saw Celebi standing there, and she walked over to him,

she was a small girl but she acted older, her hair was dark pink and long, it was tied into two buns, she had huge ocean blue eyes, she was wearing a tight pink sleeveless dress that reached the top of her calve and she had big dark pink boots to make herself look taller.

"Celebi" she called out to him, her voice had a sweet sound to it,

he turned to look at her coming, but he turned back to the balcony and sipped his drink, not interested in her,

"Celebi, whats up with you today?" she asked him, when she reached him,

"why would you care" he spoke without emotion, and didn't even look at her,

she sighed and looked at the scene he was observing,

"so that's Pikachu right?" she looked back at him, "Celebi, your not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"It's none of your business, Mew!, stay out of it" he told her before walking off,

she sighed and also walked off.

* * *

"you ran away from your home?" Raichu said suprised,

Pikachu had just told him her intire story, and had just told him what had reciently happened,

"yeah, I thought I should make a new start" she said looking over the balcony,

"well as long as your happy" he said,

"I am"

"happy new year, Pikachu" he said to her,

"happy new year, Raichu" she replied...

* * *

Authors notes

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

p.s. this is not the end of the story...


	12. jealous?

Authors notes

OK, so I realized that I hadn't been adding a disclaimer, but I didn't do it on purpose, I just forgot, so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own the imagination that made me write the story.

* * *

Regrets in time part 12.

Mew walked out of the ball room with a worried face, she gave up walking when she reached the door and took flight.

She was worried about what Celebi would do, and even more worried about what he COULD do. Her worrying was making matters worse and she was in her own little world of thoughts, until she accidentally crashed into another flying person, causing herself to fall to the ground

"MEW!"

She flinched at the tone of voice and looked up, she grinned,

"I'm sorry ,Mewtwo" she giggled,

Mewtwo was far more taller then she was, his hair was short and was a light shade of purple, he had a frown on his face that made Mew uneasy, his dark purple eyes locked into her ocean blue's. ( There's no need to say what he's wearing, its obvious hes wearing a suit)

Mew didn't like looking at him at all, although he can be helpful at time's, she still felt uneasy around him,

"Why was you flying so fast, with a look like a worried brat?" he questioned, she flinched once more, but looking back at him anyway to answer him politely,

"It's, Celebi, I think he's up to something, something that's against the rules" she answered slowly, avoiding his evil gaze,

"Celebi?, what?, why?" he said with shook, his frown disappearing into a face of complete confusion,

"I don't know, I think he's.." she stopped and tried to somehow form the words, "I think he's, fallen for someone" she finished as best as she could, and finally looked up at him.

His face was burning with anger and rage, Mew completely regret telling him the situation and trembled at the thoughts of what Mewtwo would do to Celebi,

"I"LL KILL HIM!" he roared, he began flying towards the ball room with lightning speed. Luckily Mew could fly faster, and stopped him right before he could tear down the doors down,

"No, Mewtwo. If you get yourself into this then you will be breaking the rules as well" she held out her arms, standing in front of the big wooden doors that lead to the ball room, by the look on her face she would never let him in.

He turned away from her, hate and betrayal written all over his face,

"Fine, but If Suicune finds out, I can tell you one thing for sure" he turned to face her, with a dark look, "I won't be the only one who wants to tear him into pieces"...

...

Celebi was walking slowly towards the balcony, where Pikachu and Raichu were talking and laughing.

But a woman beat him there, the woman was a tall gorgeous girl, she was dark skinned and her eye's were a brilliant color of red, her hair was jet black with flickers of yellow in it, she had gold bracelets on each wrist, and she wore a black dress that cut near her legs and stopped at her thigh, she had dark tights on and black heels with bows on the side's.

Celebi had let her walk pass him, and he watched as she began talking to Raichu. When Raichu had laid eyes upon the woman, his face turned to complete shook, which made Celebi smirk, he then watched as the woman practically dragged Raichu back to the party without saying goodbye to Pikachu, Celebi decided this was his chance to step in and talk to the lonely girl.

"Pikachu" Celebi said calmly as he walked up to her, she turned to him and her face whitened with shook, and she leaned so far back on the rail of the balcony it looked like she may fall, he sighed walking closer to her,

"What do you want now Celebi?" she sourly spat at him,

"Oh you know, I just wanted to talk to you" he coolly answered, her face turned to confusion, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you".

She still looked at him unconvinced, he sighed once more,

"Would I in front of all these people?" he said pointing towards the couples dancing and everyone else who looked like they were having fun, she relaxed and let him walk near her,

"So you came to talk?" she asked, "What about?", Celebi shrugged,

"Anything I guess" he said once he reached the balcony, he looked at her before sighing once more,"OK I'll go first. Who was the girl, that dragged Raichu away?"

She looked up at him, and then at the view,

"It was his girlfriend, Umbreon. She realized Raichu had walked off while she was talking to her friends, and decided to find him and ask for a dance" she looked back at him every now and then in between her talking, to make sure he wasn't trying anything, but when she looked at him it looked like he was actually listening to her,

"And he said yes to dance with her?" he asked,

"Well not exactly, she asked him and then before he could answer, she had already dragged him off",

"Hey I know what we should do" Celebi lightened up,

"What can we do?" Pikachu asked, excitement in her voice,

"Well you probably want to get back at him, for being so rude right?" he spoke with emotion,

"Yeah" she replied, wondering how does he know how she feels,

"Well If me and you danced in front of him, that would get him really mad" he said taking her hand.

She thought about it for a moment, and then grinned,

"OK then, lets make him jealous",

She then dragged him back into the ball room, laughing mentally.

But of course life is never that easy...


	13. Hello again?

Authors notes

enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

Regrets in time part 13

Celebi and Pikachu walked back into the ball room, hand in hand.

Everyone was starring wide eyed at them, Pikachu was beginning to feel embarrassed, but when the music began she calmed down a bit.

They danced slowly not making the slightest mistake, she was leaning her head against his chest most of the time, he held her tightly eying everyone one back who looked at them oddly.

Raichu noticed this, and took Umbreon's hand and led her into the middle of the room, he wanted to show Pikachu that he was a better dancer then Celebi, and in the end a dancing dual had taken place.

* * *

Once they had finished and the music had quietened down, Pikachu and Celebi had walked back towards the balcony once more, Pikachu was unaware they were still holding hands,

"Your a really good dancer" Pikachu said,

"I learn over time" he responded, she blushed slightly.

"PIKACHU!", two voices Pikachu hadn't heard ever in her life, screamed out her name,

She turned around toward the mystery men, and was slightly confused, there were two boy's standing there with smiles on their face's, one was taller then the other was smaller, the taller one had dark green hair that was all over the place, and the smaller one had blue hair that didn't stick up at all. (they are both wearing suits, nothing to fancy), she just carried on staring at them until she realized,

"Squirtle?, Bulbasour?" she sounded surprised,

"Yeah of course it's us who else would we be" Squirtle spoke up,

"Pikachu, I had no idea you could dance" Bulbasour said,

"To be honest ,Bulbasour, neither did I" she giggled, she then felt a light squeeze on her hand, she looked over to see were Celebi once was, but he had completely vanished,

"Oh yeah, Pikachu." Squirtle walked up to her, she turned to face him, "Charizard, is back in the ball room, wanna say hi?", she nodded,

* * *

Squirtle and Bulbasour had each one of Pikachu's hand in one of their own, and they walked her over to the drink stand to were a tall/medium sized man stood,

The man had dark orange hair, and his face looked unpleasant, he looked over to Pikachu and smiled,

"Hello, Piks" he said, as he walked towards her, he ruffled around with her hair when he reached her, which made her feel like a little kid,

"Hey Charizard" she said smiling back at him,

Pikachu looked around the room, searching for Celebi, but instead she spotted Jigglypuff walk towards her,

"Hiyaa Pika!, you won't believe how great the food is. Oh and nice dancing by the way, who was the lucky guy?" she nudged her, Pikachu blushed once more.

Squirtle and Bulbasouar's mouths dropped open at the sight of Jigglypuff, Charizard then slapped the two across the face,

"Who...who...who.." Squirtle repeated over and over again,

"When...why...who..." Bulbasour repeated,

Charizard looked at the two and sighed, he then walked over to Pikachu and Jigglypuff and introduced himself,

"Nice to met you Charizard, I'm Jigglypuff" she spoke with ecxitment in her voice,

"That's a nice name. Come over here with me for a second and met these two" he took Jigglypuffs hand, and walked towards Squirtle and Bulbasour.

When the two saw him coming over, they snapped out of their trance and tried to look cool, but totally and utterly failed,

"Guys I would like you to met Jigglypuff" Charizard said, pushing her towards the two,

"Hi. What are your names?" she asked, her eyes sparkling,

"My name is.. uhhh" Squirtle began, but couldn't remember his own name until Bulbasour whispered it to him, "Yes my name is Squirtle" he smiled, she smiled back, looking confused,

"And you?" she turned towards Bulbasour, he looked around the room,

"Uhh my name is Bulbasour" he spoke slowly, but she still smiled at the two.

Then music began playing again, and couples walked into the middle of the room to dance once more,

"Jigglypuff would you like to dance?" Bulbasour spoke with squeak in his voice, but before Jigglypuff could answer, Squirtle stepped up,

"I was going to ask her first!"

"Well I got there first, hah" Bulbasour answered,

"But I saw her first!"

"We both saw her at the same time!"

"No, you blinked before I did!"

"I never blinked!"

"Yes you did!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

While the two were arguing, Jigglypuff had sneaked away.


	14. Play?

Authors notes

OK short chapter sorry, I just haven't been doing much of this recently but don't worry I'm not giving up not now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Regrets in time part 14

Celebi flew slowly out of the ball room, thinking to himself.

He was surprised that Mew had been talking to him for a while, he was thinking so hard that he didn't even realize what had happened in the last 20 minutes,

"Celebi? was you even listening?" Mew said placing her hands on her hips,

Celebi turned to face her, he was confused how such a small girl could have so much power,

"No, I wasn't listening" he said with ease,

"Well do you want me to say it again?" Mew asked sounding annoyed, Celebi sighed,  
"If you must"

She shook her head at his ignorance, but told her sentence once more,

"If you have fallen for that girl Pikachu, you know what the others would do if they found out. I mean why her? their were plenty of other girls in there, who were better dressed, had better manners and even richer. You know if you mess with her you'll only get into trouble. The others don't see but I do, somethings going to happen to her and you want to stop it, you probably went into the future thousands of times and tried to stop it, but I think you failed, am I right?" she took a breathe in and waited for her reply, he sighed,

"Your only part right" he said calmly, she starred at him wide eyed,

"That's it? that's all your going to say to me after all I just said to you?" she had anger in her voice,

he looked at her for a few moments before flying off into the darkness of the hall,

"Celebi! come back!" she called after him, "Come back now or I'll tell everyone about Pikachu!" but it was to late he was already out of sight, Mew didn't know if what she said was true or not...

* * *

Pikachu and Jigglypuff spent the rest of the night talking, Pikachu tried to avoid the mention of Celebi but she failed badly,

"So Jigglypuff, who do you like the best out of Squirtle and Bulbasour?" Pikachu asked after Jigglypuff had finished her speech of random stuff that made no sense at all,

Jigglypuff looked over Pikachu"s shoulder to see that the two once-was-Pokemon were still fighting over her,

"I don't know, their both kinda weird"

"So your saying their not your type?"

Jigglypuff shrugged and looked around the ball room,

"When do you think the party will end?" she asked Pikachu,

"It will probably go on for another hour or so. Why are you getting bored?"

"Nah, just tired"

The two carried on with their talk while Raichu watched them from across the room,

he sighed at the sight of Pikachu, just thinking about her gave him shivers, he had tried his hardest to look away from her but some how he found his eyes always wondering back to her face,

"What are you looking at?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned around towards the person or people that had asked the question.

four boys that looked about ten stood beside Raichu, all four of them were identical, they had purple messy hair, and dark cream skin, they wore dark purple suits with little purple bows around their necks, and they all had red eyes,

"Rattata brothers, what do you want?" Raichu asked stubbornly,

"We just wanna know what your doing" the four spoke as one,

"Its none of your business" Raichu snapped, "Go and play with Umbreon or Espeon"

"Play?" the four tilted their heads to a side, looking confused, "We don't know the meaning of the word"

Raichu rolled his eyes and began to look at Pikachu again, the four all looked in the same direction and smirked evilly,

"Either you tell us why your looking at a girl or we tell Umbreon that your checking someone else out" the four said coolly,

Raichu sighed with anger, he then glared at the brothers but they didn't flinch,

"You wouldn't tell her" he dared

"Oh if that's how you feel" the four turned around and started walking towards Umbreon,

"Wait don't tell her!" Raichu spoke to soon, but the four spun around and walked to the spot they had been standing a minute ago,

"So, why are you looking at her, Rai?" they all looked up at him with questions that needed to be answered faces,

"I'm looking at her because she's different"


	15. Scared of the dark?

Regrets in time part 15

The Rattata brothers expected the answer to be that, but they all acted like they had no idea,

"Different?" the four asked, as they tilted their heads a little once more,

"Yes, that's what I said" Raichu sighed, he hated the four for their curiosity,

"How? how is she different?" they questioned,

"She..ugh. I don't know how, but I know she is" he tried to explain as best as he could but the four wasn't buying it, he looked at them and they blinked unimpressed,

"Well we think Umbreon just called, we are just gonna go and talk to her for a while" the four turned to leave,

"Wait!" he yelled at them after they had taken their first step, they turned around smiles on their faces,

"Why should we wait?" they asked glaring at him,

"Because if you leave now, I won't give you any candy" he smirked at them, their faces twitched at the mention of the word 'candy', they looked at each other as if they were thinking of a plan,

"How much?" they eventually said, Raichu thought for a moment,

"Six pieces each" he blurted,

"Alright, if we don't get our candy by midnight tomorrow we are going to tell Umbreon about that girl" they smirked,

Raichu wasn't going to argue with them, he only sighed.

* * *

Pikachu had been talking to Jigglypuff for a so long, she didn't realize that the room was almost empty,

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I think its time to leave" Charizard said breaking up the conversation, Jigglypuff looked around,

"Hey were did Squirtle and Bulbasour go?" Jigglypuff said aloud, Pikachu looked around to,

"Don't worry, they got kicked out by security a long time ago" Charizard spoke, then smiled at them, and they calmed down a bit,

"OK then we better get going" Pikachu said clapping her hands together.

They nodded and walked across the room towards the door, Jigglypuff was chatting away about something, Charizard seemed to be listening to her and correcting her sentences, but Pikachu was in a world of her own, thinking about Celebi and Raichu, but daydreaming made her walk slowly.

Jigglypuff and Charizard was out of sight when she realized how slow she had been walking,

"Oh great" she sighed to herself,

she began to run through the halls hoping she could catch up with the others, but instead she ran into four identical boys,

"Sorry" Pikachu quickly said, before shooting up and was about to start running again,

"That's OK miss" they spoke as one, Pikachu smiled awkwardly at the way they spoke,

she was about to run off but the four stood in her way,

"Miss, do you know anyone by the name of Raichu?" they tilted their heads to a side, waiting for their reply,

"Yeah..why?" she spoke slowly, the four grinned,

"Oh no reason, we just may know him as well" they began walking away, but Pikachu stopped them,

"Is he in trouble or something?" she knelt down to their height, and looked at them in a scared way,

"No hes not in trouble" they smiled and one of them patted her on the head, "Not yet at least" they whispered, Pikachu didn't here that last part.

* * *

The four had told Pikachu their names, and that they themselves had been left behind, so Pikachu decided to help them find their way and hopefully she will find Jigglypuff and Charizard, they may have made Pikachu a bit uncomfortable but she was never one to leave someone behind.

Unluckily the brothers were afraid of the dark, and the halls didn't help much because there was hardly any candles lighting the way, but Pikachu kept talking to them, seeing as they have probably never had a conversation of their own, well not the way they talk anyway.

Pikachu was in the middle of the four, each one beside her held her hand when there was a squeak in the floor boards, if they were scared they hid it pretty well, their faces didn't look like they were scared, but their shaking could be seen every now and then.

"So, how do you all know how to speak the same sentence at the exact same time?" Pikachu asked after a while of silence, the four all looked at each other,

"To be honest miss, we don't" they all said, Pikachu smiled,

"But are you all related?" she asked,

"Yes we were all born at the same time. When we were Pokemon, our trainer could never put us on a stage unless we all went on" they said happily,

"So when you were Pokemon, did you all use the same attacks at the same time, when your master told only one of you to attack?" she questioned further, she didn't want them getting more frightened by silence,

"Yes, our master was angry at that. Although we always won the battle, he never showed us respect" they tightened their grip on her hands, "In the end he gave us up, he sent us to palettown and from there on we lived with professor Oak, that is until a few days ago" they all looked at her waiting for her to say something,

"I used to live in Palettown as well, now I just live with a friend" she looked down, she didn't want to mention Ash or anything,

"We live with a friend to, she's really nice" they said their eyes lighting up,"She cooks for us and cleans the house, we never ask her to do anything, but she does everything anyway" they smiled at Pikachu,

"She must love you all very much" she smiled at the brothers, and they all continued talking about were they live and what they do.

* * *

Finally they reached the exit, and Pikachu saw someone running towards them,

"Rattata brothers, there you are" the person yelled out,

the four stood there waiting for the person to reach them, when she did, she looked up at Pikachu,

"Hi, did you find them?" she asked Pikachu.

The girl was pretty, she was really pale, and had violet shoulder length hair, she had saphire eyes and long eyelashes, she wore a violet tank top and tight pink/purple jeans with little violet boots, and she had a red gem on her forehead.

"Pikachu helped us get back" the four said, the violet girl smiled,

"Thanks..Pikachu, I'm Espeon, I take care of the brothers" she said with pride,

"Nice to meet you" Pikachu replied and smiled back,

"PIKACHU! COME ON!", Pikachu turned around and saw Jigglypuff waving her over,

"I'm sorry I gotta go, it was nice meeting you" she spoke quickly, Espeon nodded, and Pikachu ran towards her friends.

But the brothers were smirking with evil faces as she left...


	16. Kill time?

Authors notes

I know this story hasn't been doing or going anywhere lately, but do not worry it's not finished!

I have just been extremely busy other the last month, but I will try and continue with this whenever I can, I give you my word.

Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon in any shape or form, except their gijinka designs in this story

* * *

Regrets in time part

After Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Bulbasour and Charizard left the party not much talking took place, Jigglypuff said that Charizard and the others were welcome to come and sleep over at hers for the night, but Charizard had told her not to make such a fuss, Squirtle and Bulbasour were very disappointed afterward.

They all walked in silence most of the time, the only sounds were their footsteps, after some twists and turns Charizard spoke up,

"Well it was lovely seeing you again Pikachu. And it was very nice to meet you Jigglypuff" he smiled,

Squirtle and Bulbasour looked at each other for a second then threw themselves onto Jigglypuff, causing her to fall to the ground.

"We don't wanna go!" the two sobbed loudly, Charizard sighed then bent down and toke hold of each of their colors around their necks and lifted them up and dangled them in the air,

"Goodnight ladies" Charizard said slightly tilting his head, he then jumped high into the air and dissapesred.

Pikachu was filled with shook until she realized that even though they looked human they still had their powers,

"Charizard must have used his strength to lift them up and used his wings to take off into the night" she thought, but then pushed those thoughts aside and remembered the unconscious Jigglypuff lying on the sidewalk.

* * *

A knock at the door the door wake Mew up, she gently flew into the air and headed to the door, she opened it softly and saw Darkrai standing there,

"Darkrai? What do you want at this time and hour, I was fast asl.." she couldn't finish her sentence because Darkrai began to talk,

"Where is Celebi?" he asked,

"Why do you want him? What did he do?" she said, although she already knew,

"I think you know exactly what he did, Mew" he said leaning in closer, "I won't say it again. Where. Is. Celebi?"

She tried to avoid his icy gaze but couldn't, she swallowed hard and was about to say something but luckily she was saved,

"DARKRAI!" Mewtwo's voice called from down the hall of the new castle, Darkrai snapped his head around to stare down the hall towards the legendary-once-was-Pokemon,

"Don't get into this Mewtwo! I told you not to follow me!" Darkrai snapped, then began charging a shadow ball to throw at Mewtwo, Mewtwo did the same and was ready to begin a fight in the hall until Mew dove between them,

"Stop this! Both of you!" she yelled, she was facing Mewtwo and her back was turned on Darkrai, her arms and legs were spread out to stop each of them attacking each other.

Mewtwo lowered his hand and the dark magic stopped charging, seeing Mewtwo give up Darkrai did the same,

"I can tell you that Celebi has done nothing wrong, his heart has just turned him towards someone for once. But guys come on, it's Celebi! He's never accepted anyone before, and it's not like this is the first time he's gotten into trouble" Mew said turning to look at Darkrai and occasionally looking at Mewtwo,

"I guess your right, Mew" Darkrai said, "But either way, do you know where he is?",

Mew lowered her head, "He said he's not coming back for a while." Mewtwo and Darkrai looked at one another from across the hall, then mew finished her sentence, "He said he has time to kill..."

* * *

No words could explain how Pikachu felt when she got inside the bath tub, there's nothing more relaxing then a nice hot bath after a long night.

She thought about a lot of things while she lay there mostly about Celebi and Raichu,

"Did Raichu actually see me and Celebi together on the balcony? Had there been a dancing war on the dance floor? And what about those four brothers? They were kinda creepy" she thought, so many questions unanswered.

* * *

Pikachu spent at least two hours or more in the bath, she put on a towel/dressing gown on and walked downstairs to her fold up bed. She glanced at the clock that hung lazily over the T.V., it read clearly 4.00am,

"Wow nothing will wake me up tomorrow" she said aloud to no one,

she slipped into her (well actually Jigglypuff's) pajamas and gently pulled the sheets of her bed back, she lied down slowly and drifted to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Little did she know, someone was in the room watching her the rest of the night...

* * *

Only a idiot wouldn't know whose in the bedroom with he.

If you review, say who you 'think' is in the room with her, you get a prize if you win


	17. A note?

Authors notes

OK, I know there are like thousands of mistakes in this story and I apologize for that, but I am very happy people actually read this.

So thank you very much and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Me no own PKMN, just their Gijinka forms :3

* * *

Regrets in time part 17

The warm sun awoke the sleeping once-was-Pokemon. Pikachu slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Jigglypuff staring back at her, the sudden contact made Pikachu shriek slightly.

"Why are you starring at me like that, Jigglypuff?" Pikachu asked, examining her friends face "You look like I just betrayed you".

Jigglypuff huffed (HA rhymes :D) and turned away "Why didn't you tell me about those boy's?" she asked, Pikachu sat up from her bed and tried looking at Jigglypuff strait in the eye.

"Jigglypuff..." Pikachu muttered trying to gather the right words. She had lost her trainer not long ago, she didn't want to lose her best friend aswell.

"I mean, we are good friends right?" Jigglypuff continued, "You could have mentioned something to me at least"

Pikachu sighed, _'Some morning this is'_ she thought. Then sat up from her bed and walked closer towards Jigglypuff.

"It's weird though isn't it, Pika?" Jigglypuff said, then looked up at her blond friend "We have the same problem!" she shouted, sounding really hyper.

"Huh?" Pikachu looked at Jigglypuff, with complete confusion.

"I mean. I have two boy's after me! And you have two boy's after you! We have no fear of the future do we?. Cause if we lose one we always have a spare!" Jigglypuff said aloud, jumping around the room. Pikachu sighed _'I wonder how much coffee she had this morning'_.

* * *

Mew and Mewtwo flew silently down the corridors of their castle. Mew thought every now and then if talking would make this Celebi thing rest for a few seconds, but of course there was really no need to talk unless it **was** the Celebi thing they would be talking about.

The two had been called earlier for a meeting. Mew feared she already knew what it was about, although she couldn't help but hope that it was about Celebi. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, but then again last time Celebi was in trouble not many of the others stood up for him.

Mew and her companion reached the steel doors after a couple of minutes, the two braced themselves for what was about to happen.

The huge doors opened wide, as if knowing they were there waiting to be let in.

"Come in you two. We have an important matter to discuss" Suicune called from within the room.

Mew gulped and took Mewtwo's hand in her own for support.

* * *

"A note?" Pikachu repeated what Jigglypuff had just told her.

"Yeah like I said. A note was left by your bed, I didn't bother reading it cause that would have been incredibly rude" Jigglypuff said, waving her hands back and forth.

"OK then. Where did you put it? I didn't see it anywhere near my bed" Pikachu asked.

"Oh yeah I think I put it somewhere, but then again I probably didn't" Jigglypuff grinned.

Pikachu sighed and sat at the table, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she caught a glimpse of Celebi fly past. She shook her head and opened her eyes, only to see a cooked breakfast and a note in front of her. She bit her lip for a second before reaching for the note.

_Pikachu_

_I'm sure you hate me and probably never want to see me again. But I need you to trust me._

_Your Raichu has a nice lady friend, doesn't he? Your possibly just going to throw this letter away before reading it all, but I'll still try._

_If you want Raichu in your arms and that Umbreon out of your way I suggest you go to this address at the bottom of this page. And don't be alarmed when I tell you I watched you sleep last night._

_Celebi._

_P.S. Enjoy your breakfast_

Pikachu shuddered slightly and was about to throw the letter in the bin along with the meal in front of her. But stopped and took this information in.

She sighed and began eating her breakfast in a hurry and quickly got dressed and headed out for this address that would hopefully help her.

* * *

"Celebi has done nothing wrong!" Mew shouted again for the fourth time at least.

All the once-was-legendary-Pokemon had gathered a meeting to discuss the matter of Celebi. After Darkrai had told Entei, word spread around the castle.

"He is not allowed to interfere with common Pokemon! Nor is he allowed to interfere with time itself!" Entei roared at Mew.

A female stood up from her chair, she was dressed in white and red, and she seemed to act younger then she looked, "I agree with Mew! He hasn't done anything wrong completely. No one has proof that he has actually messed with time" she spoke.

"Latias. You know your not allowed to speak your mind unless your brother agrees to it" Darkrai interfered.

The white and red girl, known as Latias glared at him. Then a man that looked a lot like Latias except acted more mature and was dressed in white and blue, began speaking.

"I agree with my sister for speaking her mind. And I agree that there is no real proof about this. But I am not saying he hasn't done anything wrong"

"Thank you Latios" Entei said, Latias sat back down and placed her head in her hands as she leaned over the table.

Mew looked at Mewtwo in need as if she had nothing else to say. Mewtwo stood up and spoke.

"I suggest we push this matter aside for now and continue once Celebi returns"

Suicune stood up and looked Mewtwo straight in the eye.

"Very well. But once we continue with this I swear you'll regret speaking of it in font of him..."

* * *

*Gasp* cliffhanger as usual :D


	18. What did I do?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 18

Pikachu was nervous about this whole thing.

Retrieving a note from a mysterious guy was one thing, but actually going along with his plan without even thinking for two seconds was another. Maybe it wasn't to late to turn back.

_'NO I will not turn back! I'm not scared of him!'_ Pikachu thought to herself.

She began picking up her speed and headed for the bus station.

* * *

"What do you think they'll do to him when he returns?"

"I'm not sure"

"Perhaps we wait. Guessing and getting the answer right is disappointing, seeing as its the end of the game"

Three small figures were sitting cross legged floating in the air. They sat in a triangle around a floating crystal ball, which was the only light in the room and also showed the projection of Celebi flying in the sky.

"Do you think he shall be punished?" one of the figures asked

"Perhaps" another replied

"Or a sentence may take place" another put in.

They all leaned a bit closer towards the ball, and suddenly the projection of Celebi disappeared into nothing more then a shining green light, which grew and grew until it looked as if it was in the same room as the three. And then nothing...

"Lost him again!" one of the figures yelled, it was definitely feminine "How are we supposed to find him now?" she continued

"Calm yourself sis" another replied, male "We have found him before"

"That was out of luck!" she replied

"Well lets hope it happens again" he answered.

The other figure sighed, and shook his head. He straitened his body and flew around the room lighting the candles on the stone walls, to let some more light in.

"We didn't find him last time though did we?" he called to the two who were arguing, they both stopped.

"What do you mean we didn't find him?" the girl whispered

The other figure turned around to face his siblings "He was faking it"

* * *

Pikachu had been waiting for more then half an hour for the bus to arrive. She sighed and wondered if she should just go another time, but as if on queue the bus arrived.

Not many people looked like they were about to get off so Pikachu decided to just go in. But just like her, she collided into someone and went flying to the ground.

"Hey are you OK?" a feminine voice asked Pikachu "Because I'm not"

Pikachu struggled to get up and realized she had gone flying out of the bus, because she was now on the hard concrete floor with unbearable pain shooting through her. She looked above her, and a woman was leaning over her.

She looked youngish, with green hair running down the side of her face hiding one of her scarlet eyes. She had incredibly pale skin and long eyelashes. She wore a long green shirt that covered her hands, and a white jean skirt with high greenish boots.

"Need some help" she asked. Pikachu nodded in relief and held out her hand, the stranger took it and pulled her up off the ground

"Thanks. Sorry about crashing into you like that, I didn't see anyone get off the bus" Pikachu said, hoping she wasn't getting into trouble

"Hey don't worry about it, I was busy daydreaming that I didn't realize this was my stop, so I kinda ran" She smiled

Pikachu stared at her for a minute before asking "Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so"

"Was you at the party, in the new castle created by the once-was-legendaries?" Pikachu questioned further. The stranger looked down at the ground for a moment as if in thought, then she raised her head

"Yes I was there. We may have past each other or something"

Pikachu thought for a moment, but decided to forget it and just stay calm.

"Are you getting on the bus?" she asked

"No. Yes, I mean" Pikachu blurted

"Well I think you should get on it before the bus driver gets annoyed"

Pikachu nodded and jumped on the bus quickly, she showed the driver the address on the note and then she took a seat in the far end of the bus.

As the bus drove of, the stranger sighed to herself "That girls emotion is messed up"

* * *

Mew walked back and forth outside the castle gates, she glanced towards Mewtwo's window often as she walked.

The meeting earlier could have been better, everyone was taking shifts and waiting for Celebi to come back. It was Mew's turn.

She eventually got tired of walking so she sat down on the dark green grass and looked on at the horizon.

She had seen the world differently when she was a Pokemon. The world was more brighter when she was a little flying cat, more happier. She could play with anything she passed and swim without getting wet by using her little powers. Now the world was different, more lonely. She still had her powers, but she couldn't use them like she had done. And now this happens.

She lent back and looked up at the sky that's something she can see the same way.

There was a light breeze that passed Mew, which caused her to shiver.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Mew said, not looking away from the sky

"So they want me to stay and talk about all this?" an emotionless voice answered

"Celebi! You know if you leave now, you will be held under the most worst circumstances!" Mew yelled, braking her gaze and looked at the time traveler. He didn't even flinch at the outburst, he just laid there, like she had done, looking up at the sky.

"I am going to leave, Mew. I will return, but to be honest I don't know what I've done yet" Mew wriggled closer to him.

"Do you mean that you haven't met her yet?" Mew asked

"I have seen her, but haven't met her yet. I just want to know what I did" Celebi sighed. Mew did the same, then she told him

"You fell in love"


	19. Why do you regret so much?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 19

The bus ride was one of the most terrible rides Pikachu had ever experienced. Tiny pebbles jumped out at the windows and branches scrapped the top of Bus, which made uncomfortable scrapping noises.

Pikachu lazily looked out of the stained window and blinked a few times.

The bus seemed to be heading into a forest, a creepy forest.

Pikachu breathed in a few times to calm herself down, sure she was afraid of creepy forests like this, but she has been through worse when she was a Pokemon.

She sat up from her seat and walked unsteadily to the driver.

"Umm, excuse me? But are we heading to the address I gave you?" Pikachu said.

The driver glanced his eyes at Pikachu then back at the road, he then replied.

"Yes. We are heading for address you gave me. But remember ma'am, your not the only one on this bus. There was a gentlemen who got on this vehicle before you steeped near it. So may you please return to your seat and enjoy the ride"

Pikachu huffed and stomped back over to her seat. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she let her eyes wonder around the bus. And she spotted someone sitting at the far end of the bus, she couldn't see his face 'cause he wore a hood/cloak over his head and body.

Pikachu turned back around as quickly as she saw the man shift in his seat. Then she wondered to herself.

_'Wasn't there more people on this bus when I got on? I'm sure there was. Or maybe I just need serious help_'

She sighed and put her head in her hands as the bus continued into the creepy forest.

* * *

How much time had gone by? An hour? Maybe two? Though it seemed like a lifetime for Pikachu.

Eventually the bus stopped, and the man who sat at the far end of the bus got up and walked over to the door.

He mumbled something to the driver and jumped out of the vehicle, disappearing suddenly into the dark forest. Pikachu gulped, but was relieved when the bus started up again and found a way out of the forest.

Pikachu leaned her head against the window and looked out at the view The bus was now in what looked like a wheat field, the plants were swaying about in the wind. Heavy raindrops were falling fast. Dark clouds filled the sky it was like night time. And Pikachu swore she saw the faintest bit of thunder.

"Here's your stop" The driver called to her. She didn't even realize the bus had stopped.

"Here?" She asked looking out of the window, no house or anything was in sight.

"Yeah, there's a farm house somewhere over in that direction" He pointed east. "But buses, cars and anything that's on wheels isn't aloud on the track"

Pikachu sat up and walked over to the doors. They opened reveling a storm like weather, she sighed. How could this day get any worse?

"Thanks" She muttered and stepped out of the bus. Getting wet in five seconds. Unluckily for her, she didn't turn around to see the evil grin on the drivers face.

* * *

The wind was more fierce then Pikachu thought it would be. She was cold and wet, she even started talking to herself.

"Oh how smart are you? Sure take a note from a creep who watched you sleep! Sure you can trust him, it's not like he has scarred the hell out of your soul! Oh did you forget he left a nice big bruise on your back! No of course you forgot, why else would you have danced with him!"

She began to cry silent tears and stopped walking.

"Why did you volunteer for any of this?" she whispered to herself. "Why do you have to put so much regrets in your life?" And with that sentence she fell to her knees and cried until she passed out from the cold and wet weather.

* * *

Mew flew around the corridors of the castle, it was her turn to check up on the young-once-was-legendaries.

She turned a corner and ran straight into Darkrai.

"Mind where your going! You worthless piece of.."

"DARKRAI!" A feminine voice rang out, before Darkrai could finish his insult.

He turned around and his icy gaze darkened.

"Cresselia! Aren't you supposed to be taking your shift?" Darkrai spat at the woman who was walking in their direction.

When she finally reached them, she stood in front of Darkrai and her eyes locked with his.

"As you should be, Brother" She said clearly. Darkrai flinched then flew of in the direction that Cresselia had just came.

Mew spoke up after Darkrai was out of sight.

"You know. Apart from you and Mewtwo, no one else would stand up to Darkrai" Mew's sentence made Cresselia smile slightly.

"Well of course their is Entei, Suicune, Raikou and Arceus. But i'm sure they have absolutely no time to waste on my sibling" Cresselia responded. Mew nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll let you get on. The little ones have been waiting for you" Cresselia said cheerfully and flew away silently.

Mew sighed and continued her flying.

* * *

Mew entered the room with hesitation. Last time she took care of the young-once-was-legendaries hadn't been one of the best times in her life.

"Mew! I told you Jirachi! She did come to play with us!" A young girl said. She had light green hair that would reach her waist if she didn't have it tied up with flowers, she wore a little white dress and she ran around the room which Mew entered.

"Well that's my dinner money gone" Another small girl said.

She had blond hair that reached her neck and green strips down from her head to her chest. Her face looked happy but her voice didn't match her look.

"I'm sure your very proud of yourself, Shaymin"

Mew looked around the room then asked.

"Where's Phione?"

Jirachi and Shaymin looked around the room following Mew's actions.

"Hey guys! Look what I can do!" A female voice yelled, Mew looked up slowly to see a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail and wore a blue dress, hanging from the chandelier, getting ready to jump.

"Phione!" Mew screamed.

Phione looked down and smiled.

"Hi, mew. Wow you should have seen the fight Jirachi and Shaymin had a minute ago. If you was here when it happened I'm sure you would have.." Phione couldn't finish her sentence because her hand slipped from the chandelier and she was now hanging in the air helplessly. She let out a little scream and began sobbing.

Mew didn't stop for anything she flew up high to the chandelier and made a bunch of pink bubbles under Phione so she could land safely.

Phione looked down and smiled.

"Wow bubbles!" She then let go of the chandelier and landed into the mess of pink below her, only to bonce a few feet in the air like the bubbles had some sort of spring in them.

Mew sighed and made more bubbles to entertain all of them.


	20. No one is to know?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 20

Pikachu's body was curled up on the soaking wet grass. The wind was still mad and the rain had only gotten worse. But she hadn't moved the whole time she had been lying there.

If she was awake she had no intention of moving or at least finding somewhere dry, she just lay there thinking of everything that had happened so far.

Before Pikachu's body could freeze completely a figure stepped out of the creepy forest, at least 13 feet away from Pikachu's shivering form.

The figure wore a cloak/hood over his form and strands of deep dark blue hair swayed in the wind above his head. He ran over to Pikachu as quick as lightning and picked up her small, fragile body in his arms.

He walked back to the forest and Pikachu mumbled softly.

"Help me.."

* * *

"Phione, stop pulling Shaymin's hair! Shaymin, stop throwing books at Jirachi, She didn't do anything! Jirachi, stop writing swears all over the walls!" Mew yelled over and over at the three little once-was-legendary-Pokemon. This had ended just like it had before.

A giggle from the door made Mew look away from the little devils and turn her attention to the girl who stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Mew. How's the babysitting going?" She asked.

"Not so well, Latias. I would not be a good mother" Mew sighed. Latias laughed at the word 'Mother' coming from Mew's mouth.

"Here let me help" Latias said gently. She walked into the middle of the room and stood there hands on her hips and put on a fake angry voice. "I can't believe you all! Phione when has pulling someones hair become a habit of yours? Shaymin, throwing things at an innocent person is not acceptable! And Jirachi, writing on the walls is bad enough, but writing horrible things like that? You deserve a night of detention!" The three girls hung there heads low in shame.

Mew only sighed but Latias smirked and asked.

"Who wants ice cream?" The three beamed huge grins of delight at her. She stepped out of the way so the little legends could squeeze through the door.

After they left. Mew and Latias were the only ones in the room and Mew saw that Latias had hesitated in following them.

"What's wrong?" Mew asked. Then she noticed the most unusual thing. "Where's Latios?"

"He's in a meeting with the others" Latias spoke glancing at Mew and then the door. "You didn't hear?"

Mew shook her head, completely confused. Latias sighed then looked Mew straight in the eye.

"Arceus senses danger. He senses something evil is heading our way and he needs Celebi to find out what" She then looked at the door again as if wondering if Mew should hear the rest. Then she faced her again. "When Celebi returns, Arceus is going to use some of his power to move this castle and the land it was built on to a safer place out at sea. He's then going to put **Everyone** on guard, high alert and so on. And Celebi better return soon, 'cause Arceus is growing angrier and angrier each moment"

Mew put a hand over her mouth and gasped in shook. She then managed to whisper.

"What is he going to do to Celebi?"

Latias looked at her with a worried face and replied.

"Arceus said no one was to know"

* * *

Pikachu's body was growing warmer and warmer. She eventually got her senses back like she had at the Hospital. She felt the ground and she knew that she was lying on cold concrete.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurry figure standing over her.

The figure was female, her eyes glowed an uncomfortable red and she looked like she would cry any moment. She had dark black hair that reached her neck and ran down one side of her face. She had no emotion at all, she had no smile or anything. Just plan lips that didn't move.

Pikachu blinked a few times and realized the girl in front of her was holding some sort of mask.

"Where am I?" pikachu managed to say. Her voice sounded rough and hurt.

The response she got was a few blinks from the emo girl.

'How did i get here?" Pikachu asked a different question.

The girl flinched and replied emotionless.

"He brought you back with him" Her voice made pikachu shiver. It wasn't a really rough voice, but it wasn't a nice clear one either. It sounded stuck in between the two, it almost sounded Broken.

"Who? Who brought me back with him?" Pikachu somehow replied.

The girl's head tilted and her body turned with it as she walked away from Pikachu. She replied after a few feet away from her.

"If you wish to know. You would follow" She then continued walking and didn't seem to wait for Pikachu to catch up.

Pikachu sighed and hesitated at first to try and sit up but she somehow managed to do it. She then picked up her speed and followed the mysterious emo girl.

It didn't take that long for Pikachu to catch up with the girl. She didn't seem to walk very fast.

Pikachu gasped at the scene she was in. A moment ago they had been in a cold concrete room but now, it looked like they were in a mansion. They walked through a long corridor and came face to face with a huge room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, it was covered in candles and each one was lit and they burned brightly.

There was a huge staircase, well two huge staircases that lead in different directions. Thousands of very old paintings hung on the walls and there seemed to be loads of vases and furniture that looked incredibly old and expensive.

Pikachu snapped out of her trance when she realized they had came to a stop.

"Him" The girl said, pointing to one of the old pictures. A little puppet like creature was hiding behind a red velvet curtain while a bunch of people were singing and dancing in a huge ball room. "He brought you here" She moved her finger closer to the puppet thing in the picture.

Pikachu instantly blurted.

"Shuppet"

The girl snapped her head from the picture to Pikachu. She then began walking off and Pikachu got the idea that she was meant to follow.

The girl hurried her pace as Pikachu caught up with her and before Pikachu could say anything. They had reached an odd looking tunnel way. The girl turned her head to Pikachu and then the tunnel. Pikachu realized what she meant and she began walking towards the tunnel.

"Before you reach the end of the tunnel, wish for the one place your searching for" The girl said.

Pikachu didn't stop and ask questions she just nodded and walked into the tunnel and thought of the address Celebi had given her. Then...Nothing...

* * *

Authors notes

can anyone guess who the emo girl is?


	21. His heart?

Authors notes

WARNING: Long chapter!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 21

Pikachu's head was spinning and her body felt exactly the same. She continued thinking of the address and nothing else.

Then her body stopped and she felt cold and wet, instantly she opened her eyes and she was starring at a old looking house that was made from wood and nails.

The house was sitting under a bunch of trees so it wouldn't get wet from the rain. There were windows but they were covered in dust and what looked like candle wax. The door looked out of place, though it still covered most of the door.

Pikachu sighed and looked around the new area. It must have been raining the whole time Pikachu had been in the weird creepy mansion, because there was some sort of river forming itself from the rain.

She suddenly felt cold and a shiver crawled up her spin, she decided it wasn't going to get any worse so what would be the harm in knocking at the door?

She turned to face the little house and raised her hand to knock. The wood was wet and slimy, she began to regret ever thinking of this stupid address and she should just turn around right now and be over and...

Someone answered the door, a little boy with spiky brown and creamy hair looked up at her with big black eyes.

"Umm.." Pikachu wasn't sure what to say.

"Eevee!" I told you not to answer the door unless I'm there with you!" A female voice called. The little boy clutched the teddy in his hands when he heard the voice he turned around.

A little girl came running up to the little boy, Eevee's side. She had long curly white hair with little bits of red at the bottom. Her eyes were huge and sparkling, she wore a little red dress and wasn't that much taller then Eevee.

"Hello" She said sweetly to Pikachu. "Would you like me to get someone for you?" Although her question was straight forward, Pikachu could tell that she was shy.

"Yes, could i speak to the owner of this house?" Pikachu said. Trying to sound kind. The little girl nodded, she then went into the house for a few minutes and returned with a man.

He was tall and had spiky yellow and white hair. His eyes were dark but kind, he wore a white shirt and faint yellow jeans.

"Flareon. Last time you told me someone was at the door it turned out to be a squirrel. You could have gotten me..." He was cut off at the sight of Pikachu.

She suddenly shivered from the cold and wet and the tall man toke her had and pulled her into the house.

"I'm sorry to alarm you, ma'am. But you shouldn't stay outside in these forests. There are ghost's in those trees"

Pikachu shuddered.

"Ghosts?" She whispered. He nodded then closed the door and lead her into the front room.

There was a tv on that seemed to be powered by a small generator in the corner. Long curtains were blocking most of the light out, beads and charms were hanging from the roof. There were loads of sofas around and a swimming pool in the middle of the room. Also a cozy fire sat in it's fire place burning brightly.

"Sorry about the mess" He said as he started to pick up pillows and plates off the floor. "And again sorry, but you may need to take those clothes off, unless you wanna catch a cold"

Pikachu shivered again. Realizing how cold it was. She also sneezed which defiantly wasn't a good sign.

Then Eevee and Flareon walked past, (Well if you call 4 an a half feet at a time walking)

Eevee was yelling at Flareon to stop chasing him. They made circles around Pikachu and the Man and Flareon accidentally bumped Pikachu as she ran past, casing Pikachu to trip into the mans chest. He caught her before she could fall on top of him completely.

"Careful. Don't worry everyone here is normally falling over or chasing each other. Mostly for no reason at all" he smiled at her and she returned the favor. "Here sit down"

He toke her hand and sat her down on one of the sofas closest to the fire. The man keeled in front of her and looked her in the eye and began to talk.

"Well I know you didn't make your way through the forest 'cause no one has before. But you are soaking wet and freezing so you must have came here some way" He seemed to hesitate. "So I will ask you this one question" She nodded. "Did Celebi tell you to came here?"

Pikachu gasped then she slowly nodded. He sighed and held her hand and lead her through to the second room. The kitchen.

Unlike the living room, which was dark and messy, this room was incredibly clean and light. Pikachu's eyes had to focus cause of the sudden light.

There were pots and pans. Incredibly white tills lined the walls. Pikachu didn't even notice before the lovely scent which meant something must be cooking.

There was someone standing over the oven in the corner of the room.

"Vaporeon. We have a guest" The man standing next to Pikachu said.

The person standing over the oven turned to face them. It was another man. He had incredibly light blue eyes, he wore a long sleeved blue sweater and denim jeans, but he wore a apron over his clothes.

"Jolteon. You can't pick random strangers off from the streets. Who knows if she could be a ghost from the forest" Vaporeon turned his gaze from Jolteon and looked at Pikachu. "And no one can get through the forest without being attacked and possessed by one of those phantoms"

He was about to go on, but Jolteon cut in.

"Celebi told her how to get here"

Vaporeon's face lightened and he smiled slightly. He then walked over to Pikachu and held her hand.

"I'm sorry for my ranting, but you can never trust anyone around here. I'm Vaporeon, this is my brother Jolteon" He shifted his head to Jolteon who was walking around the room getting a drink. "Again I'm sorry, let me make it up to you by helping you out"

He let go of her hand and walked over to Jolteon, they whispered something to each other. Jolteon nodded and walked over to Pikachu with a hot drink.

"Here" He said kindly, handing her the drink. She took it and smiled as her hands warmed up. "While you drink that I'll run a bath for you. Then we can see if you caught a cold or anything like that" He smiled quickly before leaving the room, leaving Pikachu and Vaporeon alone.

"So Celebi must have a very good reason to have brought a total stranger to us" Vaporeon said, when Jolteon had gone.

"Pikachu's head tilted in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my lady, where do I begin?" He stood up straight and continued cooking as he talked over his shoulder. "He would only tell someone the location of this place if he trusted that person with all his heart"

Pikachu nearly choked from the tea she was drinking. She then whispered.

"His heart?"

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this, Duskull!" A loud voice boomed.

"And you even toke your mask off? How unprofessional is that?" Another voice echoed.

"She needed to leave...She was far to much of a...Problem" A girls voice responded. Her voice sounded almost broken. She was on her hands and knees in a concrete room. Two men towered over her and were kicking her and hitting her about.

"That's your only reason?" One said kicking her side which sent her flying into a near by wall.

She shakily stood up and was about to create some dark magic but the two figures got to her first.

The taller one held her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall about 2 feet in the air. The shorter one pulled a knife from his belt and held it to her wrist.

"Maybe you'll remember to follow orders next time!" The taller one said.

"Yes. Let this be a lesson to you" The smaller one said, raising the knife in his hands and was about to bring it into contact with her wrist but..

"DUSCLOPS! DUSKNOIR!" An angry voice of rage went flying through the room.

The taller one instantly let go of Duskull's wrist and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sure I heard the words 'Following orders' from one of you. I'm sure it came from your mouth, Dusknoir" A tall man walked into the room he wore bandages all over his body but they stopped at the neck. He had a open golden vest jacket on and a pharaoh mask on the top of his head. He didn't seem to have arms, but he had a shadow arm which was holding a chain.

The chain was tied to a girl's neck and she followed him into the room like a slave. She had short black hair that flicked about. Her red eyes held no emotion at all, her face was blank as if she hadn't talked to anyone before. She had a jet black jacket with no sleeves, she wore a black skirt with frills and black leaf patterned tights. Her arms were bandaged from her neck to her forearm and she too had shadow like arms that held a crying golden mask.

Dusknoir's body tensed up.

"Cofagrigus! You weren't meant to see any of this" The little one said.

Cofagrigus' red eyes turned from Dusknoir to Dusclops and from Cofagrigus' back another shadow arm lashed out and grabbed Dusclops' head and held him in the air.

"Do forgive me for making you hang, Dusclops. But it's very rude when someone is trying to speak" He turned his attention back to Dusknoir once more.

"Forgive me Cofagrigus. This kind of thing will not happen again. Please don't tell master!" Dusknoir begged.

Another arm grew from Cofagrigus' back and pinned Dusknoir to the wall.

"See to it that you keep your word and maybe the master will never even know you were asking Duskull anything" He looked from Dusknoir pinned up against the wall, then Dusclops who still hung in the air, then to Duskull who was lying on her front reaching her arm out to her skull mask that was at the other end of the room.

Another arm grew from his back and it picked up the mask and he handed it to her. She sat up and took it from his hand and placed it on her face. She then put her hood on her head and ran out of the room not looking back.

Cofagrigus sighed then released the two, letting them fall to the hard ground. His arms retreated back to him and disappeared, apart from the arm that held the chain.

He turned on his heel and yanked at the chain.

"Come on, Yamask. They will heal" The girl who was chained to him, turned around and walked out of the room.

Not a look of guilt on either of their faces as they left the two injured in the concrete room.


	22. Are we evil?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 22

"His heart?" Pikachu repeated. Vaporeon sighed.

"How long have you known him?" He asked, she looked up from the drink in her hands and thought.

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure how long he's known me, but if I'm right I met him at least four days after I became a human" She looked down again as the pieces finally started to fit together.

"And he didn't show any affection to you at all?" Vaporeon questioned. Pikachu thought again.

"I thought he was just trying to help me. I didn't know he...He.."

"Loved you?" Vaporeon supplied for her. She nodded.

"I think I need to sit down" She walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa closest to the fire. She put the drink on top of the fireplace then she put her head in her hands and thought.

'_He wanted to know how I was feeling at the hospital..._

_He needed to know when I was there..._

_He told me Ash didn't own me..._

_He danced with me at the party..._

_He watched me sleep..._

_He made me breakfast..._

_And I was scarred of him the whole time?'_

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Pikachu looked up to see Vaporeon walking over to her.

"I guess that's one way of putting it" She muttered.

Vaporeon sat down beside her and began talking.

"Well I guess he wanted you safe. Otherwise he wouldn't have told you how to get here" He put an arm around her to comfort her.

"So does he live here?" She asked.

"Well yes and no. He kinda built this place in a day, me and the others were lost in the forest and he sorta saved us. He moved fast and won the battle against some of the ghosts that live around in the forest, but he did get injured and we worked quick. He let us have this house as long as we keep his identity secret and tell no one what he can control"

"Time" Pikachu said. Vaporeon nodded then continued.

"He comes back here every now and then. It's like a safe house for him, somewhere to go if he's in trouble. And because he's so kind, he brings back take aways and warm drinks, new clothes, fresh water, vegetables, blankets I could go on" He leaned back into the sofa. Pikachu smiled.

"So is it only you, Jolteon, Eevee and Flareon here?" She asked trying to take their minds off Celebi for a minute.

"Nope there was eight of us here. Me, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon. But Umbreon and Espeon could never stand to be around each other so they moved out, somewhere far away"

Pikachu froze.

"Espeon and...Umbreon?" She repeated the names. He nodded.

"Have you met them?" He sat back up.

Pikachu nodded. Vaporeon sighed and sat back into the sofa.

"At the same time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well a friend of mine is dating Umbreon. I didn't talk to her but I saw her and I met Espeon right after I helped some brothers find their way out of the castle. It was in the same building I met them, but I didn't see them together" She explained.

"Hey. Your bath is ready!" Jolteon called. Pikachu sat up and looked at Vaporeon. He looked back at her for a while then realized.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Let me show you the bathroom" He stood up and walked through an opposite door away from the kitchen.

The door lead to the bottom of a staircase, which was covered in play toys and Flareon and Eevee were playing a chess game. Well Flareon was trying to play but Eevee kept on putting the pieces in his mouth.

"Eevee don't eat them!" Flareon gasped and pat his back hard, which caused him to spit out at least three.

Jolteon appeared at the top of the stairs and called Eevee and Flareon to move their game from the stairs.

Pikachu walked uneasily up the stairs slowly, Jolteon walked down halfway to help her. She leaned on him as they walked and as they reached the top of the stairs a scream filled the air around them. Pikachu shivered and followed Jolteon through a door.

Inside their was a girl with her hands on her cheeks she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She had pale skin and icy blue hair that reached her back. She was wearing clothes that looked really expensive.

Another girl was in the room as well. Her eyes were huge, she looked like she was in shook. She had blond hair with green parts at the end that reached her neck, if you wasn't really starring at her hair it would look like leaves. She was wearing a yellow loose vest and baggy yellow shorts that stopped at the knees and she was holding a basketball in her hands.

"LEAFEON!" The icy girl shrieked. Jolteon spoke up before she could go on.

"What happened Glaceon?" He said slowly. The icy girl looked at him then the leafy girl.

"Leafeon spilled nail varnish all over my skirts!" She yelled, obviously she hadn't spotted Pikachu yet.

"I'm sorry Glaceaon, it was a complete accident" The leafy girl mumbled. Glaceon opened her mouth to say something else, but Leafeon continued. "And we have a guest so shouldn't we be polite?" Glaceon looked over at Jolteon and saw Pikachu standing next to him.

Leafeon threw the ball at Jolteon who caught it. Leafeon then walked over to Pikachu.

"Hi I'm Leafeon. This is my twin sister, Glaceon. Sorry if the scream was a bit to much for you" She smiled and put her hand on her neck. Glaceon was about to argue with that, but Jolteon glanced at her and she just waved at Pikachu instead.

"Well now you have met all of us" Jolteon said quickly taking Pikachu's hand and showing her were the bathroom was. "I am so sorry about the twins" He whispered. Pikachu smiled.

"That's OK. Thank you so much for letting me stay here instead of outside" She said.

"No problem. Anyone that's friends with Celebi is friends with me" He smiled at her.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She then sighed.

'_Why me Celebi?_'

* * *

Cofagrigus sat in a room full of darkness. The only light was a candle that was hanging in the air and floated around the room by magic.

He was sitting on a chair/bed and was deep in thought. One of his shadow arms was clutching a chain that led to Yamask's neck.

She was sitting on the cold ground holding the golden mask close to her, while she drew on the floor with a sharp stone.

She tried to make the picture as big as possible but the chain on her neck wouldn't let her go that far so she drew a crying mask and wrote all sorts of random things.

"Cofagrigus?" She whispered, her voice sounded cold and broken. No emotion at all.

Cofagrigus mumbled a yes to her.

"Are we evil, like master says we are?" She turned her head to look at him. He still had his eyes closed and she didn't know if he was thinking or ignoring her either way she just carried on with the picture she drew.

"Well master says we are, so I guess there is no arguing in that" He finally said. She nodded but continued drawing until a whole part of the floor was covered in death notes and tears and crying masks.

She sighed then threw the stone across the room. She stood up and tugged on the chain, Cofagrigus' eyes opened and he looked her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed a finger to the door and at the same moment two figures walked in.

"Cofagrigus. Master would like a word with you" A boy said he wore a cloth/hood on and dark blue strands hug over his face.

"Shuppet. Knocking is like a tradition around here" Cofagrigus sighed. Yamask still had her finger pointing in the direction of the door.

"What do you want emo" Shuppet said to Yamask.

A shadow arm lashed out at Shuppet and threw him out of the room, it retreated and gently nudged Yamask's arm.

She put her arm down and held the mask with both her hands. The other figure watched Shppet fly out of the room. She looked back at Cofagrigus and Yamask and ran out before anything else could happen.

Yamask looked up at Cofagrigus and blinked.

"Master wants us" She whispered.

Cofagrigus nodded then walked out of the room tugging the chain so Yamask could follow.


	23. What my heart says?

Authors notes

OK, so a little bit of fluff in this chapter. *cough* about time *cough* You have been warned!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN. I only own the plot and the gijinka ideas!

* * *

Regrets in time part 23

Mew hesitated in walking to the council's chamber's. She had been called for an important reason, but Mew could only think of the one subject. Celebi.

"You may enter, Mew" Entei's voice echoed through the huge doors. She sighed and pushed them open.

Inside there was a round table, a **HUGE **round table. Entei, Raikou and Suicune sat at the far end away from the door. Suicune sat in the middle and Raikou and Entei sat on either side. Apart from Mew and the Once-was-Legendary-beasts no one else was there. Mew jumped when the doors shut by themselves.

"So, Mew. Word has it that you and Celebi have been seeing each other, **AFTER **we talked about bringing him back to the castle" Suicune said letting his chin rest on his hands.

Mew stiffened.

"And word also has it that doing so you shall be punished for not telling anyone of these...Visits from Celebi" Raikou ended.

"I will take full responsibility" Mew said trying to sound calm.

Suicune's eyes frowned and darkened.

"Yes! You will take full responsibility for these unprofessional actions you have committed" Entei raged, standing from his chair.

Mew hated the (Big) words the council used. She let her head hang in shame as she was told her punishment.

"Your punishment shall be..." Raikou rubbed his chin in thought.

"You go out into the humans world and bring Celebi back here!" Entei boomed.

Mew shivered.

"But what if he refuses?" She shrieked. Tears were forming in her eyes. Siucune sat up from his chair and glared at her from across the table.

"You force him to return" He said darkly.

Mew stepped backwards slowly trying to find the door.

"Don't think of leaving Mew. This will look bad when we report to Ho-oh" Raikou said.

Mew stopped.

"Fine. I'll find him. And bring him back" She said sounding hurt.

Suicune nodded.

"You may leave now. Start your search tonight and tell the birds to get on with their report" Entei said.

Mew nodded slowly and ran out of the room.

* * *

Pikachu's body warmed up fast in the boiling water. She washed everywhere trying to get every rain drop, mud, anything that was making her dirty off. She held her breathe as she ducked her head under the water for a few seconds, when she came up she felt a lot better.

She stepped out of the bath and realized no one had brought a towel in.

"Great" She whispered.

She had thrown her wet clothes in the wash bin and she didn't have anything else to wear.

She walked towards the door and opened it slightly. She gasped when she saw Eevee standing there.

He had his left arm, which held his teddy, over hid face and his right arm held a big paper bag.

"Celebi said you would want need this" He said handing her the bag. Pikachu reached out for and took it and said thank you.

She closed the door and opened the bag. A towel was in there. She smiled and wrapped it round herself then walked out of the room.

Eevee was there again. This time his hands were not over his face.

"Celebi said, you can sleep in the guest room" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a room.

The room was empty apart from a bed in one corner and a chair in the other. A huge mirror was set in the side of the wall.

"Thank you, Eevee" Pikachu said. Eevee looked up at her with his huge black eyes.

"What are you called?" He tilted his head and his brown silky hair all moved to one side.

"My names Pikachu" She smiled. Eevee smiled back at her.

He then walked out of the room dragging his teddy behind as he waved to her.

She turned to look at the room again, she sighed. And a knock on the open door made her jump slightly.

Glaceon stood there with a plastic bag in her hands. She smiled at Pikachu and handed her the bag.

"Celebi said you would need these" She said.

"Thank you" Pikachu said. Glaceon nodded and shut the door behind her.

Pikachu looked in the bag and saw a set of clothes. She smiled at them and set them on the bed.

Once she had them on she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had a white shirt that revealed her belly and had thin straps. A yellow see-through jacket over it. Tight leather trousers and knee high boots.

She sighed and a shiver went through her. She knew instantly what it was, she turned around and saw him sitting on the bed in the corner.

"I thought I could trust Glaceon to give you those clothes" He said eyeing her up and down. "But if she looked in the bag, I swear you would still have a towel on"

"I understand now, Celebi" Pikachu said. This made his face actually look different, in a good way.

"You...Do?" He said slowly. Pikachu nodded.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. How could I have been so stupid" She put her head in her hands and Celebi flew over to her quickly.

"Your not stupid" He said, putting her head in his hands.

Pikachu looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled as he looked at her.

"I don't know what to say, Celebi" She whispered.

He leaned his head on her's and whispered.

"Just say what your heart is telling you"

He closed his eyes waiting for the reply.

"I love you, Celebi" She whispered and pushed her lips onto his. He returned the kiss after a few seconds of shook.

The kiss lasted over ten minutes and they were breathing hard when they finished. He pulled her closer to him and he held her tight.

To bad that he knows what will happen next...


	24. why is it, everytime?

Authors notes

Hello!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 24

Pikachu slept peacefully, breathing softly and laid in a fettle position looking away from Celebi who was laying flat on his back, one arm behind his head and the other lay on his chest.

The two hadn't moved from the room Pikachu was staying in since their kiss. Celebi had told Eevee and everyone else not to bother him and Pikachu. He sighed heavily and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking deeply about what he and Pikachu had just done.

_All of this is going to get out and not only will I be set to trial but Pikachu shall be punished aswell_.

He thought to himself.

He turned over on his side and faced Pikachu's back, he flinched when he saw the huge bruise on her neck and back...That he had caused. He lowered his head and kissed it gently. In a couple os seconds it vanished.

"Time moves every second, you can't stop what you can't see. The clock ticks every second, as we breathe our few breathes. Life flows through another, and our world is created. But time is never good nor bad, it is what it must be" Celebi whispered in Pikachu's ear softly.

She moved slightly as a response and Celebi smiled. He placed his arms around her and held her tight, he lowered his head onto her shoulder and for the first time in all of his life...He cried.

* * *

Cofagrigus flinched as he stood up once more from another harsh attack. The shadow ball reached his chest in seconds and he went flying towards a concrete wall, which broke on impact.

"Why is it everytime I return to see how your all doing, I end up punishing you, Cofagrigus?" A dark voice boomed.

Cofagrigus fell to the floor on his front and his shadow arms struggled to hold him up as he looked towards him.

A couple of feet in front of him a figure stood. There was only one light in the room but nowhere near the figure so his face was invisible. A purple shadow ball, was floating in his pale hand and faint purple light shined. Only enough to see that he was wearing a black suit. His other free hand was holding the chain to Yamask, who was on her knees holding the golden mask close to her chest. She was crying blood stained tears and looked on toward Cofagrigus.

Another ball was thrown towards Cofagrigus, there was no time to dodge, it was to quick and he couldn't keep up.

After five minutes or so of silence apart from Yamask's soft cries. Cofagrigus struggled to stand, he somehow managed but he was bending over slightly and was spitting out dark blood.

"I...Won't...Disapoint you...Again...Master" He said through gasps.

"I hope not, Cofagrigus. Because next time it won't be you I'll be torturing" The figure threatened.

The figure held up the chain on Yamask so high it lifted her off the ground, she began struggling and couldn't breathe properly. She dropped her mask on the floor and tried to loosen the chain but only made it worse. She began to cough and choke. Cofagrigus ran towards her in seconds and as soon as he got close enough the figure dropped her and Cofagrigus acted quick, using his shadow arms. Two of them caught her, one of them loosened her chain and the other picked up her mask.

"You may leave now" The figure said interruptedly.

Cofagrigus didn't wait he rushed towards the doors holding the unconscious Yamask close to his chest.

"And Cofagrigus. Don't disapoint me again" The figure stated before the doors shut loudly.

* * *

Mew flew around in circles. She had been given orders but she didn't think they were the right thing to do.

She shook her head and knocked on the cold steel door, in a couple of seconds someone answered.

A male stood in the door way, his blond hair all frizzy with lacy black strands sticking out. He had a black top on and yellow pants on with high orange boots.

His eyes lighted and his figure straghtened.

"Hey, Mew" He greeted.

"Hey, Zapdos. Are the others here?" She looked through the door.

Zapdos shook his head.

"Nah, Articuno took Moltres with her. She said he needed some serious help"

Me side-steeped the 'serious help' part and continued.

"Oh, OK. Just tell them that all three of you have to report your last mission to the other council" Mew smiled.

Zapdos nodded.

"I heard you talked to them this morning. Do you mind telling hat about?" He smirked.

"Well...I kinda have to go get Celebi" She mumbled. Zapdos' eyes widened.

"Why?"

Me sighed

"Well, Arceus senses danger and he needs Celebi to look into the future and find out what it is"

"Huh, I don't get it" Zapdos mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Zapdos sighed then explained.

"Well. Celebi travels through time to avoid danger, he also uses it for the greater good. But he's not the only Pokemon in the world who can see the future" He stopped and took a breathe. "Dialga is the time king. He owns it, he is it. Why would Arceus need Celebi?"

Mew thought deeply.

"I'm sorry I got to go" She said then flew off. "I need to know what they really want with Celebi!"


	25. The beggining of the end?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 25

Cofagrigus stormed through the doors to his and Yamask's room. He ran over to his throne like bed, and laid the small figure down onto it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Yamask. I shouldn't have taken you with me" He sobbed as he Lent over her, tears falling down his cheeks onto her face."I'll make this better. We will find that girl and bring her to master. Then we'll forget about all of this and be free again"

Yamask's fingers twichted in a sign that she heard what he had said.

"I promise we'll be free again, my love" He smiled as he laid the golden mask on her chest.

With a kiss of guilt on the forehead he left the room.

* * *

Mew stormed through the royal chambers of the castle.

Mewtwo was there along with Darkrai and Cresselia. All three of them and everyone else there turned to her as quick as anything.

"I need to speak to Arceus" Mew demanded. She was hovering high in the air, arms on her hips, not looking very happy.

Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst.

"Mew, you have been given orders! Those orders came from Arceus himself!" Mewtwo said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

Mew scanned the huge room. It was incredibly big, in Mew's head it could fit every single Pokemon. The walls were all made out of rock as were the pillars that held the roof high. Right at the far end of the room, Arceus' throne stood.

Mewtwo knew in a second what she was thinking, so he flew high in the air and tried to stop her from flying off towards the throne.

In seconds he flew up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She struggled under his grip, but he tightened his grasp.

"Mew calm yourself! Your showing no loyalty to Arceus!" Mew two said, pulling her towards the ground.

"Why does he want, Celebi?" Mew sobbed, she stopped strangling and went limp in his grasp.

"What do you mean? He anted Celebi to see the danger that's coming for us all!" Darkrai spat.

"Let her speak, Darkrai! She has every right to!" Cresselia cut in through her brothers words. "Go ahead, Mew"

Mew breathed in and began to explain. "Celebi isn't the only one in the world who has the power to see the future! He only travels through it, he dosen't own it! Dialga is a better choice then him! Dialga can look into the future and the past without leaving a room, so why want Celebi?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something but Cresselia beat him.

"She's right" Cresselia looked down in shame of not seeing the truth. "But let's not stand here guessing, we shall ask the god himself"

And with that she flew off towards the throne, Darkrai went with her, although his face was filled with disgust.

Me tried to fly off to but Metwo still had her in his grip.

"Mewtwo? We should be up there as well" Mew wriggled and pulled.

"You love him don't you?" Mewtwo whispered.

Mew's eyes widened.

"Why do you care so much?" She struggled and finally got free from his grip.

He fell to his knees and looked up at her.

"Do you wanna know hy the little pest annoys me so much?" He hissed. "Every time I looked at you he always told me that love is the greatest weakness to everyone. He always told me that love with non-legendary's was bad enough, but with one of your own was chaos. He knew I loved you, he made me hate you. Then to get me purely angry he tells me his heart has been stolen. He said you stole it, Mew. He said he would take you from me and never come back, and now he's with that girl. It's bad enough he made me hate you, but to chose someone over you just like that? I would never do that!"

Mew stood there, speechless. She didn't stay to long, instead of saying something to lighten him up, she flew off with the other's towards the god.

Mewtwo cried his eyes out until he knew what had just happened, this was his chance to get his revenge. So he followed his love.

* * *

Mew had got there in a few minutes. Cresselia was talking with the god so Mew didn't dare interrupt.

"Sir, as I have said, Dialga could easily predict the future" Cresselia spoke with honour for her god, but Mew could also hear doubt in her voice.

"Cresselia, my daughter. Dialga has done quite enough. He has shown me the future and that future is near. It is a grey cold world in his vision and the only way to prevent a destroyed future is to bring the traitor back and send him on his last mission of forever" A cold voice rang out through the room, the god's throne was high and no one could see him unless he needed to come down so you had to look up to the darkness to speak to him.

"Sir? Last mission?" Mew butt-in.

"Mew. Will you bring yourself to do as my orders command?" The god spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't bring him back" Mew hang her head.

"But I can"

Everyone turned to see Mewtwo flying towards them.

"Very well, Mewtwo. Your mission is to bring, Celebi back, even if by force"

* * *

Pikachu awoke slowly, she rolled over to face Celebi.

He was sleeping peacefully, breathing calmly and barley stirring. Pikachu sighed and starred up at the ceiling.

_What if I had just made the biggest mistake of my life? What if I actually had a chance with Raichu? What if Celebi dosen't really love me?What if he was only using me to get what he wanted?_

Pikachu thought.

"I didn't use you for that. Yes I really love you. You never had a chance with Raichu and yes Pikachu, you have made the biggest mistake of your life"

Pikachu jumped and shrieked slightly, she turned to face him again.

"What do you mean? How is this the biggest mistake of my life?" She asked, there was no point in asking him how he knew what she was thinking, he was psychic after all.

"This is just the beginning"

"The beginning of what?"

"The beginning of the end"


	26. Why don't you run?

Authors notes

Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone that's left a comment and read this story, it's defiantly close to finishing soon (But then again it probably isn't)

Oh and I know i'm terrible at writing and all but still I could have done a whole lot worse.

So thanks and beware: LONG CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 26

The air was filled with silence in the throne room of Arceus.

Mew was shooked to the full. She felt her self trembing and was afraid she may fall at any moment in front of her god.

"You are doing a very wise thing, Mewtwo. Doing this shall make you a higher rank" The god broke the silence with his words.

"I will always serve you my lord" Mewtwo said bowing slightly.

Mew wanted to scream and kick until all energy was gone from her body.

"You shall go along with the tribe of Unown. They will help you bring him back safely"

"Thank you, sir. I shall leave imedeatly" And with that Mewtwo left.

Mew watched him fly away towards the huge steel doors, her mind was filled with an unbearable buzzing. But the god's words snapped her back to reality.

"And as for Mew. Send her to the dungeons, until further notice"

Mew shrieked and pulled as Darkrai dragged her away from the throne. Mew managed to bite the side of his arm, he screamed and punched her hard in the head which made her fall to the ground unconscious.

"Darkrai! Our god never said harm her!" Cresselia hissed at her brother. She flew over to Mew and carried her to the dungeons.

Darkrai spat at his sister as she flew off, he then began to rub his arm and curse under his breathe.

"Darkrai. Have you seen, Giratina recently" Arceus said.

Darkrai turned around and looked up and replied. "No sir. He hasn't been around for a while"

"Well, we have more important things then him. Make sure Mewtwo leaves the castle safely"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Darkrai flew down the halls of the castle with incredible speed. He passed almost everyone without hitting them, but stopped dead when he saw Cresselia lying on the floor.

He kneeled down and moved her onto his lap and shook her.

"Cresselia! Cresselia! Wake up, you stupid girl. Come on open your eyes" He shouted at her. Although he never showed it, he truly cared for his sister.

"Whats wrong?"

Darkrai turned his head to see two young men standing in the hall. One was wearing all blue and the other wore all dark pink.

"There's no time to explain! Cresselia has been hurt, it's obvious the prisoner escaped!" Darkrai spat at the two.

They sighed at the same time.

"What prisoner?" The blue one asked.

"Mew! She had fought over the situation with Celebi and then Mewtwo took over her job and Cresselia was supposed to escort Mew to the dungeons but instead she's on the floor unconscious!"

The blue guy sighed and looked to his right and asked the pink one. "What do you think, Palkia?"

The pink one, Palkia. Looked to Darkrai then Cresselia and replied. "Perhaps Mew has broken another law, Dialga" The blue one, Dialga. Nodded.

Darkrai stood up with Cresselia in his arms and flew through Palkia and Dialga.

"Did I say something wrong?" Palkia asked aloud.

"From my ears you sounded fine" Dialga replied.

* * *

Yamask awoke slowly, she coughed a few times and rubbed her neck before sitting up and looking at her surroundings.

She gasped remembering Cofagrigus getting tortured and her master taking his last bit of anger out on her. She stood up and wobbled slightly before straightening herself and walked a few steps before calling.

"Cofagrigus" Her voice sounded more croaky and broken then usual, she coughed again before calling once more. "Cofagrigus"

No reply.

She huffed. Then walked towards the door and as she reached for the handle Shuppet opened up.

"Hey, Emo girl. Is Cofagrigus here?" He asked.

Yamask shook her head.

"Well where is he?"

She shrugged.

"Oh well you'll have to do it instead"

This time she spoke. "Do what?"

"Wow did you strangle yourself or something? You sound terrible" He said looking at her more carefully.

"Master" She whispered.

Shuppet's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. He then looked around and said. "Come on. I know how to make the master happy! Me and Banette are going to find that girl and get her back. Wanna join?"

She took a hile to respond but eventually she nodded and followed him out of the mansion to join Banette at the cave entrence.

* * *

Pikachu was standing on a cliff, the cliff had the view of a beautiful sunset over a volcano eruption. Rainbow coloured birds were soring over the scene and above her head. The sky wasn't blue but a yellow colour with faint yellow clouds.

"Where am I?" Pikachu whispered to herself aloud.

She began to wonder how she got there and why she went there. She walked closer to the cliff's edge and stepped on something. She looked to her feet and lifted her foot to revel a plant.

She gasped and knelled down to look at it.

_Is it dead? Did I kill it?_

Pikachu touched it and the plant began to turn black, once it was pure black it shriveled into dust and drifted away towards the volcano. Pikachu stood up again and examined the view once more. There was no sunset there was no sun at all. The sky was dark but there was no moon hanging in the sky. The volcano's lava had began to fill the land below the cliff and no bird was in sight.

"What is this place?" Pikachu gasped. She began to walk backwards in fear but stopped dead still when she fet a figure behind her.

She didn't want to look behind her, she didn't want to see who it was, or what _it_ was.

"This is the future" A cold voice spoke. Pikachu gulped.

She heard a knife being drawn from behind her and then a cold unbearable pain sliced through her back.

"This is your future" The voice hissed. Pikachu turned her head to see who it was and she saw...

* * *

Pikachu woke up panting hard and gasping.

She looked around her, she was in the room she had been given by Jolteon. She began to feel around her back and her face.

No pain.

She held her hand to her heart and felt it pounding, like it was trying to break from her chest.

Pikachu decided to get up, there as light pouring through the wooden windows, which meant morning.

She then suddenly remembered that last night she had lost herself to Celebi. She looked to her side but saw no Celebi.

Pikachu sighed and sat there thinking about the weird dream she had and what it ment.

* * *

Eevee was sitting at the bottom of the stairs playing with a toy train. Pikachu walked down the stairs towards him, when she reached the step he was sitting on she sat down next to him.

"Chu chu" Eevee swung the train around making train noises. Pikachu laughed.

"Trains can't fly" She giggled.

Eevee looked at her then the train and said. "This train is maggik"

Pikachu giggled again.

Flareon came through the door at the end of the stairs with egg all over her mouth.

"Eevee! The word is magic! Not maggik" And with that she went back to what she was doing and closed the door behind her.

Eevee stuck his tongue at the door once she left. Pikachu couldn't help but laugh. She stood up to leave and Eevee mimed her.

She walked through the door into the living room. Glaceon was putting on make-up while looking at a mini mirror Leafeon was holding for her. Flareon was eating a bowl of scrambled egg's on the couch facing the T.V. but she turned around to see Eevee running towards the couch, he jumped up onto it and began playing with Flareon's hair.

Pikach walked through to the kitchen were Jolteon and Vaporeon were talking. They stopped the moment Pikachu walked in.

"Hey" Pikachu greeted.

Vaporeon nodded at her then went back to cook. Jolteon walked up to her.

"Hey, Pikachu how are you?" He said.

"I'm fine" Pikachu smiled.

Jolteon returned her smile then walked past her to the living room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Vaporeon asked.

Pikachu looked up at him.

"No i'm fine"

"Suit yourself" He mumbled.

Pikachu sighed as she walked back into the living room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jolteon sat up quickly and headed towards it.

Something in the back of Pikachu's mind said that whoever that was wasen't good.

She rushed through the door that lead to the stairs, then rushed up the stairs themselves and into her room.

She gasped when she saw a figure in there, he was facing away from her. He wore a long black coat and had green hair.

"Celebi?" She whispered.

The figure turned around and Pikachu was shocked.

He had an emotionless face and he looked like he wore mascara around his eyes. His left eye had three long scars over it that looked like they had been there for a few years. But they couldn't have been there for a few years, because he was with Pikachu last night. Young, healthy no scars over his face.

"They are coming for me" He said.

Pikachu blinked a few times before replying.

"Who's coming for you?" She was surprised to how breathless she sounded.

The figure looked away from her and replied. "The Legendary's"

Pikachu walked towards him and laid a hand on his chest.

"I'll protect you" She said gently. She laid her head against his chest, he hugged her tight.

"You can't" He whispered in her ear.

And in a flash he disappeared and the Celebi who had spent the night with her appeared.

"Your in danger" She said. His eyes widened and he walked up to her and held her tight.

"What do you mean?" He said.

She pulled away and looked at him in the eye.

"I saw your future self he said your in danger" She said in a rush.

"But, I thought.." Pikachu cut in with a hug.

"I don't want them to take you!" She cried. Celebi was confused.

"Who?" He asked. Pikachu opened her mouth to say something but a loud crash came from downstairs.

Then small people who wore black cloaks and flew around, with letter's tattooed on their eyes flew up the stairs and stared at the two.

"What are they?" Pikachu whispered.

"The Unown" Celebi whispered back.

Then all the Unown stepped aside to make a road like path between them and a tall figure walked up.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cute. A forbidden love. Right in front of me" The figure stated.

"Mewtwo!" Celebi yelled the name with pure hate, he then stood in front of Pikachu protecting her from him.

"Now now, Celebi. Lets not be silly, just return to the castle and everything will be alright" Mewtwo said calmly.

"Over my dead body" Celebi sneered.

Mewtwo sighed. "I'm sorry, Celebi. Our god said to bring you back alive"

Celbi glared at him, Mewtwo returned the favor.

Pikachu stepped in front of Celebi and pulled the necklace off that stored all her power and charged energy. In seconds she was surrounded by bolts of electricity and she shot a beam of said energy towards Mewtwo and the Unown. Mewtwo wasen't quick enough to move out of the way and the energy created an explosion.

Mewtwo got up quickly and ordered the Unown. "Get Celebi and do what you wish with the girl she's nothing!"

The Unown began to swarm around Celebi and Pikachu.

Celebi began using his psychic attacks and threw them across the room while Pikachu used her electric moves and created little explosions.

Mewtwo was walking around the outside of the fight, observing Pikachu.

"Why don't you run, Celebi?" Mewtwo called over the loud noise.

Celebi looked over at him and replied. "I'm not leaving Pikachu!"

"Very well" And just as he said that the Unown leaped on Celebi and pinned him to the ground. The few that hadn't pinned him down ent for Pikachu.

"Run Pikachu!" Celebi yelled.

"But what about you?" She called back as the Unown began to corner her.

"Forget about me, just go RUN!"

Pikachu was being torn apart inside.

What would you choose?...


	27. Do you really love him?

Authors notes

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 27

"Pikachu! RUN!" Celebi yelled as he was being held down by the Unown.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Pikachu cried.

Celebi struggled under the Unown's hold, Pikachu was still being cornered by the Unown that wasn't holding Celebi down. Celebi opened his mouth to say something but Mewtwo stopped him.

"Isn't this sweet. A love that can never be" He walked up to Pikachu and lifted her chin with his hand. "Tell me, my dear. Do you love this boy?" He pointed to Celebi who glared at Mewtwo, clearly saying 'hands off'

Pikachu was frozen, she nodded at the question. Mewtwo smiled.

"Good. You know it was Celebi who told me love was meaningless" His dark words filled Pikachu's mind.

"Shut up!" Celebi yelled.

"Now now. Manners in front of a lady, Celebi. Tsk tsk" Mewtwo waved his hand, as if chasing away Celebi's insult.

Mewtwo grabbed the back of Pikachu's head and made her fall to her knee's in front of Celebi. The unown straightened Celebi so he was the same height as Pikachu.

"Look at him Pikachu. Do you really love him?" Mewtwo asked, holding her head so she wouldn't make a run for it.

Tears formed in Pikachu's eyes and from the look Celebi was giving he so desperately wanted to wipe them away.

"I do love him" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Mewtwo held her there, the Unown did the same with Celebi. Pikachu wanted to kiss him once more, he was right there in front of her but he felt so far away.

"To bad" Mewtwo spat as he threw Pikachu across the room. Celebi struggled with rage and hate. One of the Unown accidentally let one of his arms slip and Celebi instantly punched Mewtwo in the face. Mewtwo went flying into the wall, he reached his hand to his nose which was bleeding badly.

Celebi then used his free hand to summon magical leaf and it cut the other Unown that held his other arm on the face, which made it let go of his arm. Using his now free hands he summoned leaf storm and gust, which blew the Unown that were trying to hold him down away from him and the leafs in the storm cut most of them.

Once the Unown were weakened he used his time energy to stop the time around the Unown, he then turned to face Mewtwo.

"So very entertaining my young friend" Metwo clapped his hands in applause.

Celebi's eyes darted from his enemy to Pikachu who was laying on the ground. Mewtwo followed his eyes and turned around to see her.

"Oh yes of course. She shouldn't be here now should she?" He began creating a dark ball in his hand, Celebi saw this and made his move first by throwing a magical leaf at him.

The leaf cut the hand Mewtwo was creating magic in, he shreiked and his gaze layed on to Celebi's eyes.

"I do believe this will be an entertaining battle" Mewtwo said rubbing his sore wrist.

Celebi nodded. "I do beleive so, brother"

Then the two of them lifted from the ground and placed protective shields around them.

"But first of course we must need a bigger area to fight" Mewtwo said before throwing a dark ball at the boarded up window which exploded and rain began to pour through the now 'open' window.

Celebi and Mewtwo glanced at each other before entering the storm outside.

* * *

Pikachu woke up from the cold rain on her arms, she remembered instantly what had been going on. She bolted up but felt incredibly..._Dizzy!_

She looked around for her necklace that contained her energy from destroying her. Before she could cry her eyes out she heard a huge BOOM! outside.

"Celebi she whispered. She then noticed the broken window and peered through it only to see Celebi fighting Mewtwo.

Pikachu ran past the stuck Unown and down the stairs. The door that had been at the bottom of the stairs had been torn off it's hinges. She ran into the living room, which had been turned upside down. The T.V. had fallen over and it's screen was all fuzzy and eerie. The couch had been turned over and toys and pillows were everywhere.

Pikachu heard whimpering and sobbing from under the fallen couch. She walked over to it and looked under to see Eevee hugging Flareon who was crying. Glaceon was crying beside Eevee and Leafeon tried to calm her down, but Leafeon's face was full of fear.

"It's Ok, guys" Pikachu said softly. Eevee looked up and hope washed over his eyes.

"Peachaku!" He cried in delight as he crawled out from under the couch and hugged Pikachu.

Flareon sniffed. "It's..Pikachu not...Peachaku" She managed to say, although Eevee ignored her.

Another boom from outside sounded, Glaceon screamed, Leafeon covered her ears from the painful shriek.

"I have to go and sort this out" Pikachu whispered softly, trying to calm them all down.

They all nodded, Pikachu smiled, she stood up and walked into the hallway that lead to the front door. Vaporeon and Jolteon were standing in the door way watching the fight between the two Once-was-legendary's.

"Who's winning?" Pikachu asked, Jolteon shrugged and Vaporeon replied.

"Neither, their both equal"

Pikachu stepped out in front of the two. She watched Celebi fly and attack. But decided not to call to him or he might lose his concentration.

"Enough!" Mewtwo yelled after a few minutes of battle.

"What's wrong Mewtwo? Getting tired?" Celebi asked sarcastically.

Mewtwo spat blood from his mouth to the ground, Celebi wiped his blood from his mouth onto his sleeve.

Pikachu was about to call to Celebi but her head was pounding like crazy, she screamed through the pain.

Celebi's eyes were filled with terror as he looked straight at Pikachu, she was holding her head in her hands and was screaming from the pain.

In an instant Celebi flew to her side and held her shaking form in his arms.

"Get away, Celebi. I don't want to hurt you" Pikachu gasped through the pain in her head. Celebi blinked a few times before obeying.

While this was all happening Mewtwo put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Need this?" He said holding it high.

Pikachu looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Give it back!" She cried. She tried to run but didn't get far, she fell to the ground from the pain in her head.

Celebi was raging with anger.

"I'll give it back. Only if the lover boy comes with me" Mewtwo smiled evilly.

Celebi looked from him to Pikachu, he thought for a moment before saying.

"Fine Mewtwo you win. I'll go back"


	28. Stop sign?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 28

The rain was falling heavily and apart from the sounds of the wet rain drops falling onto the wet soaked grass, there was nothing but silence.

"Give her the necklace!" Celebi yelled after moments of silence.

Mewtwo smiled cruely he lifted the necklace high in the air and admired it.

"Before it is returned I want you to release the time spell on the Unown" He glared into Celebi's dark eyes.

Celebi thought for a moment but eventually closed his eyes and after a second a light came from behind the house where the broken window was containing the once-was-Unown.

"There! Now return the necklace. NOW!" Celebi yelled. Mewtwo flew back a few inches in the air.

"I will, once you let the Unown hold you and restrained" Mewtwo smirked.

Celebi looked from his enemy to Pikachu who was shaking on the floor, trying to contain her energy.

"Fine" Celebi whispered.

Then as if on que the Unown poured out from behind the house and circled around Celebi. They did there parts and restrained him.

Celebi didn't fight back, he didn't even blink. Mewtwo was incredibly proud of himself.

"Now return the necklace and I'll go back to the castle with you I promise" Celebi was defenceless yet he still acted as if he had control.

"To late" Mewtwo whispered. He then threw the necklace high over the forest. "You won't be able to find it before she releases all her power"

"No!" Celebi screamed.

* * *

Shuppet and Banette had been leading the way through the forest the entire time. Shuppet had been talking non-stop, Banette couldn't answer because her lips were sown together and Yamask hated talking to him.

Banette kept making hand signals at him, such as the finger and others like it. In the end Shuppet took it as to much of an insult and shut up. Yamask was thankful he did. A large boom came from somewhere in the forest, Shuppet stopped at the same moment Banette had, Yamask however didn't stop walking.

"Hey. Emo! Didn't you hear that noise? It's like a big stop sign" Shuppet said making a big box sign as he said 'stop sign'

Yamask continued walking and said. "I have never seen a stop sign before"

Shuppet sighed and looked at Banette who was making a complete 'your such an idiot' face.

"Hey it's not my fault Cofagrigus never told her about stop signs" He yelled at his sister.

She rolled her eyes at him and ran to catch up with Yamask.

Shuppet stood there for a moment before considering to follow.

"Woman" He mumbled.

* * *

"Pikachu! Pikachu! ake up!" Jolteon cried.

Vaporeon was by his side looking completely freaked.

Pikachu was shaking and practically fighting the air but her eyes were tight shut.

Celebi tried to attack the Unown but there was no way to escape there grip, they were to strong and obviously they weren't intending to make the same mistake as before.

"You bastard!" Celebi screamed. Mewtwo simply waved his hand.

"Come on. We must not keep the master waiting" Mewtwo said as if he hadn't seen or done anything.

Celebi began to struggle once more as the Unown began to fly after Mewtwo.

"No! I'm not leaving her like this!" He screamed.

Mewtwo sighed.

"I think you'll find that you most certainly will" And then he took to the sky, followed by the Unown carrying a struggling Celebi. Before Pikachu was out of his sight he let a tear slid down his cheek to become part of the rain.

Jolteon cursed under his breathe as Celebi vanished.

Eevee had come to the door to see what had happened.

"Peachaku!" He cried, he then ran over to Pikachu's shaking body and stood there. Vaporeon stood up and tried to take him back inside the house but Eevee stayed.

"Peachaku said everything as going to be awlwight" He looked up at Vaporeon with tears in his big eyes. "She wouldn't wie would she?"

Vaporeon looked at him then to Pikachu and was about to say something but a rumbling in the bushes cut him off.

Jolteon began to spark with electricity as he began charging energy to attack.

After a few moments a figure rolled out of the bushes.

She had light pink hair tied in a braid that led all the way down to her legs, huge blue eyes and a pinky outfit on.

"Uhh, please don't hurt me" She said after a few more seconds of silence. "My name is Mew"

Jolteon immediately stopped charging energy. Mew sat up right and walked over to Pikachu's side.

"She needs her necklace" Mew whispered. "Lucky thing I happen to have it on me" She then cheered.

"Ho?" Jolteon asked.

"Well you see I kinda escaped my castle to warn Celebi about Mewtwo. I knew he was here in this forest because he drops in every now and then and tells me what he will do. I approached the forest with great cation, I had heard there were ghosts roaming around here. So I entered and had my guard on high alert but suddenly a necklace dropped from the sky and got me smack on the head" She ended with a sweet smile.

"No time for any other crazy stuff. Give the necklace to Pikachu!" Vaporeon cried.

Mew nodded then put the necklace around the shaking form of Pikachu. In a flash off incredible white light and electricity sparks all said light and energy returned to the necklace.

Pikachu had stopped shaking and was breathing steadily and calmly.

"I think you gave it to her just in time" Jolteon said. Mew nodded.

Pikachu's eyes began to open slowly, she wasn't a hundred precent but she did manage to sit up.

Mew stood in front of her and said.

"Pikachu, Celebi has been taken and is going back to the castle. What do you want to do?"

Pikachu thought for no more then a second.

"Save him" She managed to say.

"Good now do you want to go back to your town to tell your friends you'll be gone for a while?" Mew asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"Alright then let's save Celebi's butt!"


	29. Manage?

Authors notes

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING REALATED TO POKEMON!

* * *

Regrets in time part 29

Jolteon and Vaporeon helped Pikachu back into the hut. Eevee crawled under the sofa as they entered the living room and he called everyone out.

Flareon crawled out and continued crawling until she disappeared into the kitchen. Lefaeon was walking hunched over as she walked out from under the sofa as soon as she was out entirely she joined Vaporeons side. Leafeon then waited for Glaceon to appear, which didn't happen.

Leafeon sighed, she walked over to the sofa and kicked it hard, so hard it went right over onto it's original side. Glaceon was sitting down hands over her ears and rocking back and forth.

Leafeon still had her foot in the air from kicking the sofa, her face was bright red and her eyes were watering.

"Oww" Leafeon gasped, she then fell backwards (Foot still in the air)

Glaceon opened her eyes and stared at her twin.

"Huh. When people say looks kill, I didn't know they mean it" She then stood up dusted her skirt off and walked away.

Eevee ran over to Leafeons side and dragged her to Jolteons feet. Jolteon let go of Pikachu's left side and leaned towards his younger sister.

Vaporeon held onto Pikachu and led her to the kitchen, he sat her down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Do you want a drink? Something to eat? Medicine? Or..." Vaporeon stopped talking when Pikachu raised her hand.

"Thank you Vaporeon. But what I want is to save Celebi and have him in my sight again" She placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

Vaporeon chewed his lip as he thought of what to say next he opened his mouth to say something but Mew burst through the door.

"Are you ready to leave Pikachu?" Mew asked.

Pikachu's head bolted up in Mew's direction as she entered the kitchen. Pikachu nodded stiffly.

"Ok, then get ready to leave. I'll be waiting outside" Pikachu nodded at Mew.

Mew turned and left.

Vaporeon turned his gaze to Pikachu's face, he sighed at her. She lifted her eyes from the tilled floor to his face.

"What?" She asked. Vaporeon smiled.

"Nothing" He replied. He then stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. "Come on, you gotta get ready"

Pikachu stood up and walked over to him.

* * *

Mew stood outside and looked up at the cloudy miserable sky. She sighed and began to think how the weather can describe exactly how she feels.

"I'm ready" Pikachu announced as she walked out of the door.

"Good, are you going to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Yeah, their coming out in a sec"

"OK, then"

Jolteon and everyone else all walked out of the hut one by one.

"I hope you succeed" Jolteon said as he hugged Pikachu good-bye.

"Me to" She replied.

Vaporeon hugged her also. Leafoen gave her a quick hug (Leafeon's leg had bandages wrapped around it) Glaceon waved her good-bye. Flareon hugged her leg.

Pikachu was looking around for Eevee, he jumped out of nowhere and clinged to her neck in an embrace.

"I don't want you to leave Peachaku!" He cried.

Pikachu lifted her arms to hug him better, she smiled. "Don't worry Eevee. We'll see each other again"

Eevee studied her face. "Promise?" He said.

"I promise" She smiled.

Eevee hugged her again before jumping off her neck and walked over to Flareon's side to hold her hand. He had tears in his eyes but he smiled all the same.

Pikachu looked up at Jolteon. "Will you be safe?" She asked. "I mean all the racket must have alerted the ghosts in the forest and Mewtwo knows where you are, you're not safe"

Jolteon smiled a warm caring smile. "I don't think you shood worry to much, we'll manage"

Pikachu smiled back, although she wasn't a hundred percent sure about leaving them.

"Come on Pikachu, the quicker we get back to your town the quicker we can try and save Celebi" Mew said.

Pikachu nodded. "Bye"

Everyone called good-bye to her as she left with Mew.

* * *

"Banette! Your no good at directions! Yamask! Stop taking stupid turns everywhere! Both of you LISTEN TO ME!"

Nothing.

Shuppet sighed.

He then dragged himself along after the two.

"Are you two really ignorant by the way? And may I add Banette that sharing a room with you is one of the worst experiences in my life! And please don't get me started on Yamask. The way she always ignores you and dosen't talk back. It's so rude! She is such a..." Shuppet couldn't finish his insult, because a shadow arm picked him up and held him high in the air.

From behind the trees and bushes Cofagrigus appeared. Yamask's eyes washed over with happiness, she then ran towards Cofagrigus and hugged him tight. He hugged her back with his spare arms.

Banette looked at Shuppet then Cofagrigus and made a 'I think he gets it' face.

Cofagrigus sighed and he let go of Shuppet who feel to the ground.

His shadow arm returned and took hold of the chain that had been hanging limp around Yamask's neck. Yamask made a scared face.

Cofagrigus paused, he instently knew she had been remembering what had happened earlier.

"Hey, it's OK. Master isn't here and I have never pulled as hard as he did"

Yamask's shoulders went limp and she looked more relaxed, Cofagrigus held the chain in his hand and walked away from the shocked Banette and the (again) wounded Shuppet.

Banette wished at that moment she could talk so she could tell Cofagrigus they had been looking for ...She stopped and walked back to Shuppet.

* * *

Mew and Pikachu had to leave the forest quickly, so Mew suggested that she carried Pikachu over the forest as she flew. Pikachu hesitated at first but gave in eventually because it was all for Celebi.

The flight took less then half hour, Pikachu constantly looked over the forest as they flew over it.

"Hey we can stop there" Pikachu pointed to where a bus was in the middle of what looked like wheat field.

"OK" Mew said as she flew done towards the bus.

They landed with a soft thud. Pikachu ran to the bus, she peered around the door and saw the bus driver asleep.

Pikachu sighed she then heard a rustle noise coming from the bushes of the forest. Pikachu looked over at Mew and gave her a 'hide!' face.

Mew ran over to Pikachu and the two hide in the long grass away from the bus.

Two figures walked out from the forest, the taller one was male and the shorter one was female. They walked towards the bus, the driver awoke as soon as they reached the door.

The taller one and the driver began talking, but they were quiet and neither Mew nor Pikachu could hear them. The girl that who was standing next to the talking guy looked around as if she was searching for something, as soon as her eyes landed on the spot Mew and Pikachu were hiding her eyes stuck there. She looked at the spot for ages, Pikachu was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Do you think she see's us?" Pikachu whispered to Mew.

"I'm not sure" Mew whispered back.

Then the tall guy tugged on something that hanged around the staring girls neck. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. The tall guy looked in the spot where the girl had been looking, before finally turning away from the bus and walking back into the forest.

Pikachu looked at Mew.

"I don't think we can use that bus" Pikachu said.

"I agree" Mew replied.

"What do you think they were talking about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

Pikachu sighed and her and Mew began walking back to town.

Little did they know that the bus driver was watching them the entire time...


	30. Bus trip?

Authors notes

Hey!

Short chappie sorry, enjoy!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

Regrets in time part 30

"How long have we been walking?" Pikachu asked as Mew lead her through forest edges, wheat fields and a small village. Mew sighed and turned her head to face Pikachu who had her head hung low.

"Beleive it or not only a few hours, but our walking and not stopping is making things go faster"

Pikachu huffed and continued walking along after Mew.

A few sellsmen tried to sell things to them like Apples, jewels, charms and even magical potions. But all Pikachu and Mew did was walk and walk until Palettown was in sight. After leaving the small friendly village the two reached a hill which ment a long hard walk up. Pikachu sighed and looked around as if looking for help.

"Can't we just fly across?" Pikachu asked.

"Perhaps. Let's just see how hard it is to walk up this anyway" Mew replied and began walking up the hill.

Pikachu followed after her companion.

* * *

In the end they didn't need to fly to the top, the walk looked hard but was actually easier then it seemed. It took about a few minutes to get to the top. Once Pikachu took in a few big gulps of air she looked over the horizon and breathed. "Palettown"

Mew smiled and looked towards the town.

"Come on, race you there" Mew said playfully. Pikachu laughed as Mew began running down the hill towards the town.

As soon as Pikach and Mew reached the bottom of the hill, a bus pulled up in front of them. The doors opened and reveiled a man.

"You..." Pikachu whispered, realizing the bus driver before.

"Now, ladies. The town is only a few miles away. How about I take you there?" He sneered and leaned forward in his seat towards the two.

Mew steeped up. "Thats very nice of you, but like you said only a _few _miles away. We have come a very long way and surely we can handle the extra few miles"

The bus drivers horrible grin faded. He stood up and with a horrible grow, he said "Fine"

In an instant he jumped over Mew and Pikachu from out of the bus and hovered behind them.

"I was trying to be nice! Master says you should always be nice! Especially infront of ladies!" His eyes grew red and rust like and he grew a grin no human can make.

"A Pokemon?" Pikachu said.

"A ghost Pokemon" Mew corrected. "Genger. The oldest brother of the three poisoned ghost's. Mad as he is, he is VERY powerful"

Pikachu was almost to late to dodge a shadow ball that had been hurled at her, she rolled out of the way and ducked behind a bush.

Mew used her psychic attacks on him to keep him distracted from where Pikachu was hiding.

"Mew!" Pikachu called getting an idea.

"What is it?" Mew replied sounding stubborn and annoyed.

"Follow my lead!" Pikachu called.

Mew looked over to see Pikachu climbing into the bus, Mew grinned and followed but kept using confuse ray and psychic as she ran.

Pikachu jumped into the drivers seat and fiddled around for the key, she found it quicker then she thought she would and turned it to start the engine. The vehicle burst into life, Mew jumped inside and shoot psychic attacks at Genger who was greatly failing at dodging them all.

"GO!" Mew shouted.

Pikachu did what she was told and began to drive away from the psyco. She left the doors open so Mew could still attack while they moved.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Mew yelled.

"NO! I WAS NEVER TAUGHT, I'M JUST A MOUSE!" Pikachu screamed as the bus went full speed over hills closer to the town.

Genger threw shadow balls in Pikachu's sight trying to distract her.

"Let me drive!" Mew said as she pushed Pikachu to the side of the seat so they were both squashed.

"LOOK OUT!" Pikachu screamed in Mew's ear, as the town came into veiw. Mew stomped her foot down on the brake and the whole bus screeched aacross the ground as it came to a stop.

Genger saw the town and screamed as he flew away as fast as he could away from the humans.

Mew rolled off the chair and fell outside of the bus on the soft ground as she breathed for air, Pikach mimed her, except she landed on top of Mew.

"Never...drive...again" Mew said inbeetween breaths.

"Like...wise" Pikachu breathed back.

* * *

Celebi sat with his back against the wall of the damp dark celler he had been put in until his trial.

His gaurd was Darkrai (Which makes it better HOW?)

"If your going to kill me, why wait? Why not just get it over and done with?" Celebi spoke.

"Lord Arceus is moving the castle and the land it was built on out to sea so we are just on an island. Then your trial can take place" Darkrai spat.

"What if I dissapeared?" Celebi asked making his voice grow darker with each word he spoke.

"Are you going to? Because if you are willing to do so, just remember what happened to that girl you fell in love with" Darkrai said.

Celebi opened his mouth to say something but someone entered the room.

"Giratina! Arceus has been wondering where you have been!" Darkrai looked to Celebi then back to Giratina. "Come on, don't keep the lord waiting! I must check on my sister anyway" Darkrai led Giratina out of the cells dorm, Celebi let out a long sigh after the door closed.

"Why do you always give in when you know thousands of ways to get out?" A voice sounded.

Celebi's ear's picked up the noise in an instant.

"Who's there?" Celebi called out, not sounding worried, scarred, afraid or anything really, just his normal emotionless voice.

A figure stepped out from the darkness of the room and strode over to Celebi's cell.

"I did get into trouble, didn't I?" The figure said sighing, just like Celebi had done a moment ago.

Celebi examained him for a moment. "So, your my future" He said it more like a statement then a question.

The figure nodded.

"And your my past"


	31. The End?

Authors notes.

Hey dudes!

So I have decided this is the last chapter of Regrets in time. There may be a Sequel if this one gets a lot of feedback.

The sequel will be called Regrets for the future. And I may start writting it in a couple months.

Thank you all so much for checking out my story.

Disclaimer:I Don't Own POKEMON!

* * *

Pikachu and Mew walked through the town slowly, Pikachu glanced around a lot while Mew looked straight ahead.

"Why don't we stop at that cafe?" Pikachu asked.

Mew looked over her shoulder to see where her companion was pointing. It was a friendly looking cafe with chairs and tables planted outside the cafe itself. A few people where sitting down chatting and laughing while eating there creamy cakes and chocolate pudding. Pikachu's mouth began to water, when she realized how hungry she was.

Mew opened her mouth to say something but a screeching noise stopped her from saying a word.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu's eyes widened as her good friend Jigglypuff came charging up to her. And without warning Jigglypuff jumped onto Pikachu and they both fell to the floor. Mew jumped back from them before she could get caught in the reunion.

"Pikachu! it's really you! Your here! Where did you go? You diden't tell me you were leaving! You scared the life outta me!" Jigglypuff screeched on and on.

"I'm sorry, Jigglypuff. I diden't mean to scare you" Pikachu gasped back under the weight of her friend.

"Come on then! let's get cake!" Jigglypuff squeeled.

Mew sighed as she watched Pikachu and Jigglypuff walk towards the cafe.

* * *

"So? Where have you been? Did you run off with one of your boyfriends?" Jigglypuff spoke up after they had found a free table under a tree.

"Wait you have more then one guy?" Mew said.

"Uhhhh...Hey I'm gunna go get some food and drinks for us. What do you guys want?" Pikachu managed to say.

Jigglypuff raised a pink eyebrow at her friend. "I want gossip, but I guess it could wait. Can you get me a strawberry milkshake and a jam stuffed desert?"

"Sure!" pikachu said with releif. "Mew, do you want anything?"

Mew looked up from the table to Pikachu. "Something pink and yummy"

"Sure, OK" Pikachu said slowley, kinda confused by Mew's sudden personality change.

Pikachu shook her head to clear away her thoughts and stood up. She walked over to the little cafe and stepped inside.

CRASH!

Pikachu fell to the floor from walking into someone. She looked up to see the girl from the bus stop.

The girl smiled weakly as she stood up. "This is sertenly becoming a habit" She said as she held her hand out for Pikachu to take.

"Thanks" Pikachu mumbled as she took her hand.

The girl looked at her. "Your Pikachu aren't you?"

Pikachu looked at the girl straight in the eye. "Yes I am"

The girl looked away slowley. "Do you mind if I could talk to you for a minute?"

Pikachu looked back at Mew and Jigglypuff, who looked like they were getting along really well, then she looked back at the girl. "I don't mind"

The girl smiled. "Cool. But first i'm Gardevoir" She held out her hand. Pikachu shook it gently.

"Come this way" Gardevoir said walking into the cafe. Pikachu diden't hesitate to follow.

Gardevoir kept quiet until she stooped at some sofa-like seats by one of the windows. A Teenaged boy was sitting on one of the seats, he was holding a bundle of cloth in his arms like a baby. He looked up as Gardevoir approached.

Gardevoir smilled at him and mouthed "Be nice" before sitting next to him. She then made a hand movment urging Pikachu to sit the opposite side from where she was sitting. Pikachu slowley sat down onto the comfy seat. She then rested her arms on the table in the middle of the sofa-like chairs and began picking her nails (Something she does when shes nervous)

"Pikachu, You don't need to be nervous" Gardevoir said gently. Pikachu eased slightly.

"This is Infernape." Gardevoir said resting her hand on the boies shoulder.

He had red hair that stuck up in places all over his head. he had tanned skin and sky blue eyes. He wore a brown long-sleeved jacket with a white top underneath and blue jeans that had tears in them all over the place.

"Hi" He mumbled.

Gardevoir ignored his lousy manners and carried on. "And this..." She took the bundle of cloth from Infernape genlty and pulled the top part down a bit, to reveal a cute little baby with tiny yellow and black curls on it's head. "...Is Pichu"

Pikachu leaned forward and smiled. "Awww how cute. She said.

Pikachu then held her finger up to Pichus head, and Pichu caught it with his little chubby hands and squeezed. Pikachu smiled happily at him.

Gardevoir looked closely at Pikachu and her eyes widened.

"Pikachu. Your in danger" Gardevoir spoke up.

Pikachu stopped playing with Pichu and looked at Gardevoir.

"How? How am I in danger?" Pikachu asked sounding a little bit angry.

Gardevoir passed Pichu back to Infernape. She then held her hands out for Pikachu to take. "Trust me"

Pikachu looked from Gardevoir's hands, to her face. Then she looked at Infernape who was nodding at her to do it.

Pikachu took a deep breathe in and placed her hands on top of Gardevoir's. Making their palms touch.

Gardevoir held Pikachu's hands tightly in her own as she used her psychic powers on Pikachu. All of a sudden the cafe began to flash a bright mint green colour. Pikachu looked around and saw a man appearing in the middle of the room. Once his form was completly visible the flashing stooped and everything was quiet.

Pikachu gasped when she saw who the man was. "Celebi" she whispered.

Gardevoir's eyes opened in an instant, she then looked at the figure and hissed slightly.

Celebi (future) raised a hand at Pikachu and Gardevoir and in a burst of light Pikachu went flying into his arms and Gardevoir went flying over the chairs and into the cafe wall.

Pichu began to cry and Infernape had a look of pure anger on his face.

Celebi (future) smirked before disappearing in a ball of light taking Pikachu with him.

"Damn it!" Infernape yelled as Celebi and Pikachu dissapeared. He stood up from out of the chairs holding Pichu to his chest as he walked over to Gardevoir, who was laying on the floor.

Infernape gently put Pichu on the floor while he kneeled infront of Gardevoir shaking her eyes fluttered open, she groaned and hissed as she tried to move.

Infernape held her back and pulled her onto his lap and lay her back against his chest and her head on his neck.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah" She whispered.

"Pichu!" A squeck came out from Pichu.

Gardevoir smiled as he crawled over to her. "His first word" She whispered.

Infernape held back tears. Wishing he could protect his love and be happy and have moments like this in a warm happy home.

"Where did they go?" Infernape asked.

"He's taken her to the past" Gardevoir breathed.

"And what else?" He questioned.

Gardevoir turned her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"She's pregnent"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
